


Spy for a Warlord

by Kharachan1



Series: Star Wars X Reader Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And a chapter is finally up, Assassination, BDSM, Blood, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chiss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, From Sex to Love, Here's some good ass smut for the long wait, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'M BACK BITCHES!, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a bit late on writing, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Lube, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pussy eating and thrusting, Ratings: R, Reader-Insert, Reality's a bitch, Relationship(s), S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Smut, This will take a while to finish, Time to get some more lub, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, What a nice combination, Why Did I Write This?, Writer's Block is a bitch, You're Welcome, threesome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharachan1/pseuds/Kharachan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thrawn X Reader lemon story for all you sinners. You are in a new ship, new rules, a promotion, and new faces. The day has just gotten better when you see someone that caught your attention. Grand Admiral Thrawn has a mission for you as well, If you do well, he'll reward you. If not, you will be punished! Also, Pryce and Tarkin show up to greet you! This also takes place both before and after the season 3 premier. Just a heads up! This also combines both the Legends and Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Transfer and a New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the hype for season 3 of Rebels? I know I am. With great characters comes great smut, LOL. I can't believe I just typed this...

**I think I may have become Thrawn trash, and waiting for the canon novel is taking forever. Why can Timothy just hurry up!? *Wines* Anyways, I also totally didn’t notice that there aren’t any reader inserts with the Grand Admiral, so here’s some stories of this Art freak himself. Enjoy the butchered language that I totally didn’t just make up. It’s in the canon guy’s. HE’S FINALLY CANON BITCHES!! WOOOoo!! (Oh and this is totally just for the celebration of him being canon, I wasn’t hardly that into the EU/Legends books. I have read one in High School and it was good.) Let’s ruin the fandom one more time! ;) Oh by the way, before I let you go. I will be making a few parts to this story, so don’t expect the sex to come soon. Heh....enjoy!**

* * *

Day 1

 

You had no idea how late you were, and it was your first day too! You wake up to the loud beeping noise of your alarm clock, you're pretty sure you’d pressed snooze way too many times. “Kriff kriff kriff KRIFF!” You yelled into a crescendo repeatedly as you only had five minutes to get to your main post. You left your bed a mess as you quickly got into your uniform. The tired baggy eyes, and messy make up was all you’d hoped for. You looked at the mirror with your faded black eyeliner, messy mascara, and sort of imperfect face. You didn’t look your best for everything anyway, like, who was even gonna judge for what you looked like anyway?

 

Your uniform was as tidy as it could be, as well as your hair, which was in a nicely tight bun. The Empire really likes their strict dress codes, so they were fine with the way you presented yourself. Early and up to continue your work like a soldier. One of your assigned dress code officers was this bitch named Tyrillia! She even believed that you could defeat the Rebel Alliance one day. That was of course sarcasm. She seemed to be pretty invested in the art of avoiding logic and reasoning.

 

The reason you were so tired, was that you had stayed up all night til 2 in the morning, trying to come up with some way to destroy the Rebel Alliance, but to no avail sadly. The sleep you had on the way here was way worst. You only got a few hours of sleep before you had also wondered who was going to judge you for your tardiness and disappointment. That and you didn’t have any idea’s to destroy the freedom fighters. You've had some idea's pop up in your head, but quickly latched onto it as a failed attempt for them to rise in full force. Plus, you didn’t know who was going to be the Grand Admiral assigned to you. You also heard rumors that he’s kind of a art geek, and one of the best Navel Officers in the field, but you brushed it off. You repeated to yourself that all Superior Officers were well respected, and filled with the blood lust for control of the galaxy. This didn’t strike you as very accurate to what you were about to witness later on.

 

In the final moments of going into your assigned room for roll call, you ran as fast as you can as the final ticking moments seemed to go slow, you pushed the button next to the door open and saw that there was no one present. All of a sudden, a stampede of young and old Imperial officers ran at your direction. You moved out of the way with as much of the reflexes you had left, the room began to instantly fill as each of them stood in a line formation on the right of the wall. “Huh?” You walked dumbfounded and walked awkwardly next to one of the officers who was also new aboard the ship. Everyone was shaking as you hear the rest of the officers pile through at the last minute. They stand next to you, drowsed in sweat and regret. So, what the galaxy was going on? You weren’t the only one huh?

 

“I’m guessing you got the memo to, did you?” A young officer, who seemed to be an Ensign. So he was one rank below you.

 

“Yeah, I’m still super tired. Did like, no one ever had coffee? Or?”

 

“No, all of us we, uh, didn’t realize that this was so important.” He said with some shiver. You also guested he didn’t get that much sleep, and his room must have been below cold.

 

"Huh? What was so important?"

 

A high ranking officer comes into the room as you see who it was, you stood looking at whomever was coming through. With the rest of the officers in silence, It was Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Thank goodness. An officer you knew and respected. He was actually one of the only higher ranking officers you trusted and talked to. He fixed some of your problems and you could never be thankful enough that he was here.

 

“Attention officers!” His ever so famous lines to start the day. It rang with waves energy into your ear as you stood in attention alongside the different officers.

 

“Your jobs today, is to make a good impression for your new Grand Admiral, I’m sorry he can’t be here to present himself.” He started to sound a bit off  “He’s doing his, usual, battle planning, but anyways." Stuttering a bit to clear his throat "Don’t mess up your first impression, and don’t be intimidated by him as well. He means no harm to any one of you, and want to see your full potential. Even you Commander Tilts!” He points at him. 

 

He smirks while some of the other officers chuckles. Ah, typical Yaaris Tilts, you had somewhat of a crush on him, he was a few ranks above you, and has known you for two years even thought he was older than you. You tried to have the courage to ask him out a few times, but you didn’t think he’ll love you back. That, and it also sadden you that he’s already in a relationship, that, and you’ve heard he’s getting married. With that, you were still tired, that goes the same for all of the officers in the brightly lit white room. This just didn’t help your composer. You stood like the soldier you are trained by the Empire to be.

 

He clears his throat with his fist next to his mouth this time. “You have your assigned jobs listed in the bridge, and you’ll see an officer who’ll bring to you your assignments for today.”

 

 _Yes sir!_ Everyone in unison said. Then afterwards, he give the jester to be dismissed. “Then good luck today. Don’t disappoint the Grand Admiral.” The crack in his voice, leaving as he left the room with the rest of officers. 

 

You’re job was to bring new datapads that are the newer models, to the new recruits. That and you should have listened to Gilad during his speech. The tiredness was really getting to you, that you couldn't pay attention to your surroundings. So after some time of walking around to see anyone who needed to one. You see one of the recruits from the room that you were in. You handed him one from your full hands.

 

“OH, hey, thanks. Are you heading to the bridge now?” He spoke as you wince your eyes to make you stay away. It didn’t also help that the eyeliner was making it worse, it made your eyes small and droopy.

 

“Huh? Who am I supposed to meet?” You said as you feel a bit of your (E/C) coming to a close. Too bad you didn’t have time to see if they had any coffee or any other caffeinated substances. You've also heard some have said that the ship ran out of coffee beans because of the shortage crisis that’s been going on in Corellia. It was your favorite type of coffee, and you couldn’t have any, you just wanted to head to your room and sleep like a dead Ewok dammit. 

 

“You’ll figure it out. I got to meet him, he's one of the best Grand Admirals in the entire Empire, isn’t that cool?” He said with glee. "You'll love him, don't worry, just don't mess up your first impression. If your feeling nervous, just say some random philosophical stuff. Trust me, that happened to me. In fact, he's given me some pretty good advise for my resources plan."

 

You yawned short yawn “Oh, sweet. I’ll be sure to see it, when I believe it.” As you smiled. He was quite young for his age at being twenty, you dismissed him and headed your tired butt to the bridge to hand out the next on your list. You had the images in you head on who you were suppose to bring them too. It’s a pretty short list, so this should be a piece of cake. Although, your slump stature made some of the rest of the higher ups think you’re not a very good lieutenant. So, you kept your chin and shoulders up to think that you're proud of your job, and for the greater good of the galaxy.

 

After a few seconds of picking back up your posture, you were greeted on the bridge with someone who looked as if they weren’t part of the galaxy. He wore a beautiful white uniform, fit for his body. It’s voice sounded smooth and baritone that it could easily make you fall asleep. It made your eyes even more droopy. He seemed to be busy with a task with another officer, it looked like another high ranking officer whom you realized it was Fleet Admiral Roch, he was the one to recruit you along with another few lower ranking officers. You walked a bit forward to see who it was that he was talking to.

 

You had also got your Lieutenant promotion yesterday, and it was a big day for you, along with some of your friends whom congratulated you on your new ranking. Then, you were on board another star destroyer which was named Chimaera to continue your work.

 

His voice just gave that dream like escape to it along side with the rest of the nicely constructed ship. Listening to him speak was just beautiful til…

 

“Are you one of the new recruits, lieutenant (L/N)?” His voice rang out of your trance looking at you, and what you saw was no human, but rather, something out in the Unknown regions. You’d forgotten those species in your studies, and never really knew there was someone who wasn’t human running this ship. You didn’t think they would exist in the Empire. The man and everyone that you ignored were all right.

 

Your face became a light shade of red with your mouth in a small shock as you stared at him, but also interest. That is was what you looked like, but rather intimidated, and embarrassed at the sight of him in his dashing white uniform, and the way he presented himself.

 

“Soldier?” He makes a simple hand gesture to dismiss, Roch as you stood like a statue in silence. Roch also looked like he felt your pain when he first meet him. Maybe something to sympathize with.

 

What in the galaxy was going on? the stories that were told from your friends were true. That you were going to be on board with a tactical genius. It was him, why the hell would he choose you? Out of all the Admirals out there, you had been assigned to Thrawn! You felt as if you weren’t worth your presences, so you slowly moved out of the bridge in embarrassment as you walked fast into the left hallway, hearing the datapads clicking against one another.  

 

“Whoa, wait a second- where are you going?” His voice laughed a little when he knew that you were super embarrassed. You hurried as you hear his voice echo in the hallway. Your legs couldn’t hurry up since you were so tired, so you started to pick up the pace. You hear heavy footsteps as you instantly run to a nearby closet.

 

“I don’t want to have to find you, now do I? I can find you without warning, you do know that? Or are you new to my instincts.” You hear him say in the muffled tiny room. You squirmed yourself into the tight space as you feel a little claustrophobic. You feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest that might be heard in the small room itself. The footsteps get a little closer. 

 

“I am very busy, and I don’t have time to look for you. So, I’ll just have to know you.”

 

Know you? he doesn’t know jack shit about you! Or did he?…

 

“If I were a young girl going through hormones, where would I be?” You hear him clearly mocking you. You felt butterflies in your stomach as the footsteps begin to pick up drastically. The adrenaline rushes all across your body as you accidentally dropped some of the new model datapads, fresh from the factory, that you were suppose to give to the other officers; kriffing ruined and so was you're first impression. The clanking on the tile inside make you stay very still as the predator comes to look for you, you quickly picked them up and dust some of it off. The heartbeat in your throat made it hard to breath as well.

 

“You are a very young officer to receive such a rank, I’m impressed by your talents, and would like to have a proper conversation with you. I am interested in your abilities.” He said with a calm voice, it was such a nice voice to hear, it almost made you wet and tired. This wasn’t right. Were you attracted to your superior? No. No no no no, this cannot happen. How in the galaxy do you already have a crush, and someone who was an alien from the Unknown Regions? Already, so much was rummaging through your mind as you stood still with the datapads in your hands up to your chest.

 

You shut your mouth as tight as you can, you try to calm down your heartbeat as the footsteps begin to stop. It was at this moment you knew, you fucked up. The door slid open to a straight faced Chiss as you hold still in one place like a statue. You felt trapped immediately as if you knew what’s coming. He stares into your (E/C) as his bright red eyes came to yours. He knew your reputation, but how? Oh no, you knew, the Imperial Hologram Data System. _Kriff my life_.

 

“Speak up soldier!” His voice commanded. The loud rush send you upright as you stood up straight and attention.

 

“I was nervous sir, you startled me and I figured I wasn't worth you're time, with you being busy and all!” You replied in your normal soldier voice. He goes up to you, really close, you can feel his breath pulsating on you. Your heart skipping a beat or two. Even more of your space was being invaded.

 

“All soldiers are worth my time, lieutenant.” As he cups his hand on your cheeks, and slowly puts his thumb on your bottom lip. “Not only that, but such beauty should never be wasted.” he whispers as he put another hand on your cheek. He wasn’t cruel at all! This was such a shocker, and how in the name of the empire, was he flirting with you? You’d imagine him punishing you for disrespecting him in his presents, but this was clearly wiped away from your mind. All you thought about was how he works as a Grand Admiral. This made you really curious about him. How he worked, how he’s won so many battle’s that it was practically impossible for him to be defeated. What was it that made him tick?

 

“How about go to my quarters after your shift (L/N). I have some tasks I’d like you to complete. I’m afraid, I will be busy with some ‘other tasks’ that I need some assistance with. I’ll help you find a job that suits you, deary. My other assistant sadly perished.” Saying deary with such a smooth tone, and some apathy in his voice after saying about what happened to his assistant, you couldn’t help that his deep silky voice was making you even more wet and drowsy. With that in mind, you snapped a bit and stood back up straight.

 

“Then I’ll comply with anything you have for me sir.” You said with your back straight, and shoulders back like the soldier you were trained to be.

 

His gloves on your face wasn’t really the best place. You had no time to put on your make up, and some of that hard work was gone. You see some of the foundation on his gloves very lightly. He tilts your head with his hands as he looks from side to side. “Such beauty” He whispers making you shiver and slightly aroused. You moan lightly in with your mouth shut.

 

His wrist comlink rings, he picks it up to a distressed Pellaeon “Sir, someone wishes to speak with you, in private.”

 

“I’ll be on my way.” He presses the top button to close the distress. “Sorry love, you will meet me after hours, will you?” As he slides his fingers on your (H/C) to brush some off of your face.

 

“Yes sir.” In an very not audible voice. You’re whole body was just surging with energy that you’d might have time to try and finish the day.  

 

He took away his fingers from your face as he nodded and walked with his arms behind his back. You still stood in silence, contemplating on what happened. In a few seconds, you snapped yourself back to reality and headed to the post you had to hand out the datapads to. Cursing underneath your breath, again that you had to make a swear jar out of from now on, and you knew this was going be a long day. In the meantime, you couldn’t just abandon your post so you could masturbate and get it off of your chest, but you knew that it would come soon.  

* * *

**K, Imma just leave this here and say. That was pretty fucking awesome! I didn’t even know how to write Tharwn after I started reading Heir to the Empire (which I highly recommend, if you're starting to write Thrawn fan fiction). It’s a great source of information on his character. How he acts, his battle strategies, how he presents himself to others, the works! It was a bit of a challenge, I had to rewrite some of the lines, but I made him simple so I don’t accidentally go overkill and made it look like Timothy Zahn was drunk while writing this! Heh heh heee, anyway's the sex will come later, deary's. Patience is a virtue.......and yes, Rukh is dead in this story. You'll never hear form him again, sorry EU fans....**


	2. Wish Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who made it to the next chapter. Welp, I hope you like this one. It'll get hot really fast so as a fair warning. Don't read this in public, or someone will think that somethings up with you. That goes the same with family members. Don't blame me for writing this chapter with sexual overtones. Blame Thrawn...not me. He's the one seducing you, oops, spoilers. Heh heeehhh anyway's, enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own this character, nor this franchise. Some of the characters, and weapons I've made are my own, so if anyone wants to put them in their reader insert story with Thrawn...feel free to ask my permission. I won't bite.

After Shift 

 

You're shift was finally over and the anticipation had been killing you throughout the entire day. You had your normal lunch, that and you wanted to see if the Admiral was in the mess hall as you we're. Sadly, he wasn’t there. He probably had his own suite where he could have whatever he wanted, so, you ate with some of the officers that you chatted with on the morning roll call. You wanted to get more answers out of them about your superior officer. They refused to tell you any info about him, there was something about him that you weren’t getting, so after that, the day went back on to being usual, as for your first day with everything.

 

Your heart also fluttered at the sight of him, walking with stride that made you want to learn that kind of swagger. It would also seem he’s been ignoring you so it wouldn’t disturb your post and have you pay attention to your work. You gave some second glances at him but he was busy with something on his datapad. You figured it was all just battle strategies for the next attack. Even the anticipation for a surprise attack was something to look forward to, except, nothing really happens in the star system of Cortina. It was really disappointing that you couldn’t see how he worked.

 

That, and it was almost time for you to go to your superiors office to solve his conundrum, you put on a software so that everything could be used for the night shift officers. Your heart skipped a little as you thought about what he'd do. Will he have his way on his desk? or some other task that made you fear for your life. This thought made you shift yourself to another post, before you walked to your quarters.

 

You went to your messy room as you figured making your bed wasn't the time, so you made it a bit neat to get ready for night two. The bathroom that you had was relatively clean and it was mandatory to have an efficient bathroom. That’s what the Empire wanted more, to see than a partly clean room. You opened your black counter top drawers underneath the sink, you unzipped it and looked through your makeup bag, and reapply your makeup to make yourself more presentable. A deep breath came out, looking into the mirror of you're smokey eye shadow, you slapped your face a little to get you to stay up even longer. The day was just not being nice to you, but you didn’t care. You wanting to see some adventure or anything at all, you got what you wanted. Grabbing your birth control just in case, sliding into your pocket, you took another deep breath and headed to Thrawns quarters.

 

There were some patrol officers in the area you were heading. You felt as if you're not wanted. Some of the officers looked at you like they know what's up, even though you’ve had been through higher ranking officers part of the ship. The restriction of the area in the back of the ship made you lose your mind into a wonderment of possibilities, the nervous tension made you ease up and exciting. We're they going to stop you and ask you for your destination and clearing? You also thought that Thrawn possibly asked his guards to let you pass this area. You chuckled at that thought as you found the room. Taking another deep breath, you pressed the button, used your key card to let you in. It beeped and the doors slid open as the room your presented was brightly littered with different artworks, statues, and battle plans in a dimly lit room. If felt like a museum. It was just a mesmerizing sight to see. The room smelt like that of vanilla, it was also a bit chilly. You felt the little goosebumps on your face as you walk towards the desk. You stopped halfway.

 

You see a big desk with Thrawn in his big chair, back at you, he makes a few calculations for the next mission. There looks to be different artworks from Coruscant, the beeping stops and you knew what to say.

 

“Sir, I’m here as you requested.” You spoke, breaking the silence. He brings a few more pieces of artwork on screen and some of the battle plans were removed.  

 

“I want you to come here.” He replied by bringing a finger in a neutral tone. You did as he command. You walked passed the large desk, and walked over next to him as you start to sweat underneath the cold air. You see his normal composer, all concentration and you came across some of the artwork that was popular on Coruscant.  

 

“Do you know what is it about Coruscant that makes it the center of the galaxy?” He asks you in his normal straight forward tone. You seemed suspicious of what he’s getting you to do. So, you thought about what he said finding a bit of a coherent answer.

 

“It’s because it was here during the beginning times of the galaxy, and it still is, remarkable population with it being the capital of the Republic for over thousands of years, excellent trade from the home of the former Jedi Order, great pop culture with the exception of the criminal underground, and some of the most craziest celebrities have made their career there.” You said with some confidence, even though you were shy as fuck at the moment. He knew you were nervous with that question. Why? Well you were from Coruscant. It was one of the only planets you called home. You’ve been on numerous missions where you were away from home, so it wasn’t like you were home sick. The only time you went there, was either for vacation, or a select mission.

 

“I’m sorry if that wasn’t really the answer you were looking for.” You apologized, then realized that was his plan all along. To get you to expose yourself as a citizen of the populous planet. You felt your blood heat up as you begin to blush a bright shade of red.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, I’m always satisfied with a different point of view from someone.” He then brings an arm to you and pulls you into his lap. Your back kept at him as you felt his soft uniform with the gold trim glistening in the dim light. You kept your face on him as you look at his piercing red eyes, as to not be rude, you are a lower rank. “Someone who has lived on that populous planet.”

 

 _Shit shit shit_ , those words played out in your mind as you felt your body go into overdrive. You felt like a ragdoll, and trapped in his arm as he wraps his other over your breasts, feeling every single detail on your body.

 

“You’ve also got quite the reputation, I’m impressed; one dozen confirmed kills.” He knew of your spy raids. You were a spy for some of the most highest ranking officers in the Imperial Navy, most of the time, you didn’t want awards. So, they mostly awarded you with sex. Even if it was some old creep, you just didn’t feel like being awarded with some materialistic idem was your forte.

 

“Not only that, you’re not so much of a narcissist." He rubs his hands on you're shoulder blades "I like officers whose loyalty is to their peers, not for any award money.” He cooed as he let’s his other hand off your belly and combs your hair. “Officers like that are worthy of my time. Those who keep themselves selfless.” he whispers his deep soothing words into your ears. You moan in your throat as he begins brushing his nose onto your neck. All of your hair stood up and shiver as he reaches to your cheek. You’re facade had completely broken, he’s seen through your ways. Nothing could stop him now.

 

“How you prefer a mission suited from your deeds? Before or after the send off?” His voice was just toying with you. You moved a little on his lap after feeling the wetness down in you panties. “Reply soldier.”

 

“I don’t really know” Your mind was currently blank. You couldn’t concentrate on anything for shit. “I can’t answer that question.”

 

“Sure you can.” As he nibbles on your earlobe making you moan again with you mouth shut. He brings you closer to him, as you feel a little more than what you thought. DAMN, you felt something. Rock hard abs and an erection that you never thought the Chiss could exactly have.

 

“I will not repeat myself. Do you prefer sex before or after the send off?” He voice becoming more intimidating, and very sexy. I didn’t really frighten you, it just made you horny as fuck. “Look at you, you look like a tauntaun going into heat. So adorable. You even presented yourself for me.” He mockingly giggles and starts licking your cheek in little circles.

 

“It really doesn’t matter.” As you slipped out a bad tongue. Oops, well fuck. You felt frozen as he grabs your cheeks as you were face to face.

 

“Are you defying my order for a simple answer, or do I have to answer for you?” He says cruelly and impatiently, but oh so sexy. He goes for the blow, and pushes your lips with his, your first taste with a Chiss. He opens up your mouth, as both of your tongues become intertwined- and, oh the galaxy, his tongue was big, and if felt good inside your mouth. He slowly starts licking your lips and biting them hungrily as you felt his hand go south. The other was going underneath your uniform, and going up in your bra as he starts twisting a nipple. You moan in his mouth, as you slowly open your legs and starts finding your weak point.

 

He creates friction in your pants as you feel every inch of your body melting in his body. This was the first time in years where you had an officer touch you like this, not because their high up, but because you let them as you so choose. The last officer you had sex with was Director Krennic, he was magnificent in bed, but was just getting his frustrations out on you, so he won’t go busting a nut.    

 

All of his hands were on you, touching you, and squeezing your tit. Everything moved in slow motion. You feel his growing bulge on your thigh, so to make things more hot, you felt what was in his pants. This also didn’t make sense to, his dick either must be huge, or very fat dick. Which is okay with you. You rubbed it up and down as he finds your clitoris and moves only in that spot in small circles.

 

“AH, fuck” You whisper in his mouth as you hear him say something in another language. It actually turned you on enough for you to almost climax. You moaned more as you feel his nose breath on your face. He lets go of you and you set yourself onto your knees on the rough floor, and begin the-

 

“Oh, no no no no nooo.” He laughed underneath his heavy breathing.

 

Wait, wat?

 

“You’ll get your reward, when you’ve completed your job.” He brings you back on your feet. Wipes some of the dirt from your pants, fixes your uniform and hair. It would seem that he wasn’t all that into it, or he has a other plans. Just when you thought it couldn't get any better.

 

“Oh, um okay. Then, who do you want me to kill, may I ask?” You spoke with some of your vision coming back. Your brain is still a bit mushy, but your focus wasn’t doing so well. He fixes his uniform and shuts down some of the paintings on the hologram, and brings up a familiar looking person on screen.

 

“I want you to kill this subordinate. His name is Yaaris Tilts. They are in possession of illegal cargo, possibly weapons for the rebellion. It would also seem that it’s heading to the Hutt Space from the details that that I've hacked into on his database. He was using a secret coding, but I’ve overseen his disguise. He is a spy and a threat to the Empire, I need you to bring me more information on the cargo, and his head. I want him executed by tomorrow. If this is too much for you-”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s just a bit overwhelming that, this was sudden, but I will accept your task. Do you also want me to interrogate him?” Your voice trying to sound cold. You weren't ready to do his bidding. This was also what you were expecting. Nothing really special, just killing off your crush that you've had for two years! He brings up a screen of a small Z1 blaster, from the looks of it, it seemed like this would be a small weapon for you to handle. You’ve never had such a thing.

 

“Then I suggest getting yourself situated with the weapons you’ll be provided, and there will be no interrogation.” He pulls up the screen a bit more close for you to figure out it’s controls “I want you to use these weapons only, they are of much better use than the ones you own, plus this will give an advantage to the assassination. You will have this weapon when it arrives by your doorstep.” He smirks and gives you a flash drive like thing, you look at it and looked back at him. “Don’t lose it.” He demanded.

 

“Yes sir, right away. I assure you he won't survive.” as you saluted indicating your mission has started. You hear the light footsteps as you looked back on Thrawn how when back to his battle plans. You’ve also had many questions for him to answer like, why couldn’t he just assassinate the man himself? Did he has a meeting with the Emperor tomorrow? So many questions rushed in you head as you feel your heart sink. You leave the room and stood in the doorway in silence. You hear the clock chime as you quickly fast walk to your room indicating this area would be very off limits. You couldn’t believe what just happened. He touched you and made you his, and you felt touching yourself was a waste when you got back. The reward would be sweet, but not very satisfying about why your crush being a Rebel Spy. 

 

You stomped on your way to your room. The blood inside you boils in a fit of rage. When the door was shut, you banged your head up against the wall. "Why couldn't it have not been HIM?!" Some tears formed in your eyes as your eyeliner begins to run down your cheek. You sniffed and hurried to the bathroom to wash up. You were still horny, so you didn't want to touch yourself as you got into your nightwear. This would also be the most difficult thing you’ve ever done in your career. You hadn’t had a job like this in a while. You’ve killed plenty of spies who were working for the Rebellion, but someone like Yaaris was another story all together. Some have almost run away, so this would be more difficult due to you being on a ship with countless other officers.

 

This flash drive you were given contained a ton of information on your weapon. It was rumored that the Youzon Von created the Z series, and has been banned in certain parts of the galaxy, mainly the Core Worlds due to it's powerful range. After a few minutes of skimming through your assignment, you yawned and crawled into your comfy bed. The alarm clock you had was a bit old, but you still kind of liked it. It got you up in the morning, and hardly made your day to to waste. You set the same time as you left it, so that way, they can see you're a respectable and responsible soldier. You thought about trying some of the new coffee the cafe are handing out tomorrow.   

* * *

**Yes, I have done my research, and this is the result of me with no holds whatsoever. That and Rukh is dead in this, yeah he got killed, sorry he isn’t here for those you are fans of the Legends books. If you’ve read HttE, then you’ll know who he is. Well, to defeat an enemy, you must know them! Lol! :D, and this was my plan all along. So, if anyone has other stories involving Thrawn, you’re my hero. Cuz he is such a badass! No one can touch him!! (Well, except you in this story ;)) k, I’m done for today, bye!**


	3. Seduction at it's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a job to do for her new Grand Admiral, and It's not gonna be an easy task to complete. You get a badass nickname and everything, but If you can't come up with a name. Then the default name is 'Fading Shades'. Situations are uncomfortable for her to get used to, and some might want to fuck you as well. Also, Tarkin is introduced in this Chapter, he not important just yet, I'm thinking of writing a part where you and the Grand Moff get it on, but IDK. So much pervertedness is running through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you also think that Tryillia would fuck you? If so, I'll defiantly write some more smut later on with both you Tarkin, and Tryillia. That goes the same with Thrawn. I want him to fuck you the most, cuz this is a reader insert story more focused on the Reader and Thrawn.

**(B/N/N)= Badass nickname (Yes, you get to choose it, you’re welcome), I apologize for this chapter being a bit short. I'm still proof reading the next one, and it should be up soon than expected. (Yes, I know Pelleaon is suppose to be a Captain in Legends, but he's promoted.)**

* * *

Day 2

 

You had a hard time falling asleep from what happened last night. It was spectacular, and just mesmerizing. You wanted more, but at the cost of your crush. You’d also thought to yourself, if he would love you no matter what. Would he hate you for your job as a spy, or working for the wrong team? So many questions rummaged through your mind, till you fell asleep.

 

The morning had just begun, your alarm clock beeping loudly. You awake from a weird dream, that only you could describe as a nightmare. A group of Rebels and Thrawn all called you a traitor, for killing one of their supporters and spies. They brutally punished you, and send you off to exile. There, you suffered pain from an unknown species. Their job was to torture you till you gave in, and soon. You were awake. Lying in your comfy bed. Sweating like it’s no tomorrow.

 

“Alright alright alright, shud up alarm.” You said to your alarm clock and turned it off. With a big loud yawn and a nice big stretch. You stumbled out of bed, wobbling into your clean uniform to start the day once again. That and you possibly had a plan to kill your crush. This broke your heart just thinking about it. You teared up a little as you sniffed. A small tear fell onto your cheek and your nose started running. “I c-can’t.” No. You shouldn’t cry. You’d be seen as weak, and powerless. You stood yourself back up, and made sure everything was perfect.

 

Out of the blue, you hear a door knock. “Coming” You answered, sniffing before someone sees your puffy eyes. You pressed open the door and a delivery man stood with a small package.

 

“For (L/N)?” He said in confusion.

 

“Oh um, yeah, that’s me” You faked giggled, as he gave you the package and left. You went back to your room, and opened it to see parts of your nightmare returning. It sort of triggered you, but in an instant. You followed blindly to your orders to kill the traitorous spy. You grabbed the small blaster, with the holster. You slid the holster in your right leg, and hid it in your slacks, along with the small Z1. You questioned everything as you started your day off like any other, until...

 

10 Minutes later 

 

“Uniform INSPECTION!” Tyrillia barked like it was her value with extreme composure, marching to the Navel soldiers.

 

_Well fuck me in the ass!_

 

When the fuck did Uniform inspection become so intense? That and the illegal blaster was definitely going to get you removed from the Navy. You somehow, wanted to win over some sort of respect in her, even though she’d never listen to your demands. Her full name is Cyra Tryillia. She’s from the Outer Rim, like that of Tarkin. Except she is the “queen” of the Outer Rim. She owned it like it was nothing. Moreover of her statues, she is an Admiral like that of Pelleaon, but felt the need to be superior of the one’s who already outrank her. So self absorbed, that you could try to punch a sponge, nothing would spew out.

 

“Every single soldier are fighting for dominance, for the good of the Galaxy, yet none of you are ecstatic to see me?” She roared and sort of gave in to her sarcastic nature. Her green eyes stared deep into your (E/C). You tried to ignore her staring, but she seemed suspicious of your situation. She stomps quickly towards you, while the other officers try not to look at your impending doom.

 

“Is there something you’d like to tell us (L/N)?” She commands.

 

“No ma'am, I don’t have anything to share.” You said in the best tone you could fine, before you could slap her. More officers enter the room with some of them from the Outer Rim, including Tarkin. His arms behind his back in his usual strut to the situation. He looks at both of you.

 

“How are the Soldiers coming along Admiral Tyillia?” Tarkin spoke up to her, in his usual Tarkin demeanor.

 

“They are fine, for now.” She glances at Tarkin “I’m speaking to one of my soldiers who seems to be having some trouble.” As she turns to face you.

 

“I highly doubt this young lady has anything to speak about. Quite the contrary, she seems to be presentable, as you observe her.” Tarkin defending you on how you looked. You looked the same as you were yesterday. No reason to get upset, right?

 

“Riiiight, What about the plans to destroy the Rebellion? Have you got anything for us to explain perhaps?” She replied in her most snarkiest she’s ever been, with Tarkin interested in what you have to say.

 

You nervously tense up at the thought of revealing your plans to destroy your crush. Maybe spitting it out, was better than hiding it from her. She knew how to read people like a book. She was brilliant at figuring out who was hiding something from her. So, in a hitch you opened your mouth and looked around the room to find Yaaris not in the room. He should have been here five minutes ago. In an instant, she asked to the other officers except for Tarkin to leave the room, she smirked at the thought of you spilling the beans “Alright, what is it that you need to say. You’re secret is safe with us lieutenant.” Cyra just enjoyed your torment. This worried you and your brain automatically clicked to speech.

 

“I know of a Rebel Spy on this ship.” You said in one calm breath. There we go, easy. 

 

“You do now do you, have any evidence?” Her arms crossed, foot tapping.

 

“I believe both of us deserve to know. Don’t you think?” Tarkin rolling his eyes. Both of them walked a bit forward.

 

“Tilts hasn’t showed up to this post 1/80a. He is not to be present in any other rooms besides this one until inspection is fulfilled.” You spoke as you feel more of your heart break even more. Yaaris was definitely a traitor, you pushed back some of your emotions so Tarkin won’t notice.

 

“True… If he is sick then I’m the one to come to first, that, and he hasn’t been answering my demands lately.” She debated with you. Her short frizzy orange hair with the rest of her body we’re on you. You stepped back a little as she moves closer, with Tarkin doing the same. His eye’s bled onto you, he seemed like it was his chance to have evidence of a Rebel spy.

 

“That rules him out. He has something that the Empire doesn’t want to know. I’ll do him the favor if you let me continue my mission.” Nervously giggling while backing into a wall. Her green glowing eye’s became a bit more fascinated on your findings. She puts her arm to block from the exit, as Tarkin leans onto you.

 

“Then finish it.” He says coldly. “Leave no evidence. I’m entrusting you to do so, you little slut.” The emphasis on slut made you stood in place.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re one cold hearted Assassin and Spy. I already know who you are.” Cyra closing onto your face. “The (B/N/N) such infamy in the Core worlds and even the Outer rim.”

 

You weren’t really nervous about both of them knowing, but you also kind of knew both of them was horny. Just the look of them screamed ‘fuck me’. Did she also know Thrawn as well? You knew Tarkin did. You didn’t want to let them have their way with you to get an answer right away. You knew better, you used to do it when you were younger. It wasn’t simple, but you got more than enough to get to the next location.

 

In the back of your mind, you wanted to know if Cyra was fucking the Grand Admiral, and if he had many different officers come in to relieve their frustration...and he gave them what they wanted in return was sex. This really distracted you, Cyra begins to towards your pants while Tarkin sniffed your hair. You jump and got out of their hold realizing that they were defiantly horny as fuck. 

  
“Oh Ok, thank you, thank you Tryillia and Governor Tarkin. I’ll be taking my leave, and we shall prevail. The Rebel’s have failed in their mission.” Quickly giggling out as you put your hands up and took your leave in a hurry, and figure out some idea’s on Tilts location. Tarkin and Tryillia exchanged some debates on you, and how you got the information early. Both of them knew that you had to do something drastic to get the job. They let the rest of the soldiers go into the room for their assignments, and dress inspection as Tarkin leaves the other direction you were headed. You couldn’t believe you got away with it. Your heart just boomed at the sight. Both even trusted you to take down a task that you refused to do, but if it meant to get sex from a Chiss, plus on how they worked, then anything would be possible.

* * *

  **Already getting seduced by two Outer Rim drama queens, noice!! LOL! ok, this was part of my 3rd chapter, but I decided to break this down so it won't be too long. So, the gore will come later. If you're not a fan of gore, well, you'll just have to wait for the next two chapters. That and I have a job that I'd like to keep. That and I'm almost done with Heir to the Empire. Now I just need the entire trilogy to complete my obsession with Thrwan. I've also gotten a ton of kudos and It makes me really happy to see that some of you want to read a reader insert story with the art freak. Seriously, It makes me smile when you guys like my story. Thank you so much of the feedback, I'll start proof reading the next chapter and I'll keep ya'll posted! :)**


	4. Blood for the Chiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next hour, you'll experience what it means to be a spy. No emotions, and no complains. Will you fail in your mission to stop a Rebel spy? or obedience as your final conclusion? 
> 
> Also Thrawn shows up!... just read it and you'll find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you're not ok with blood, then there will be sort of a recap in the next chapter. Also the sex will come soon, I promise. It'll be super hot... ;P

3 hours later

 

You calculated everything all over your head again, as you found different methods to eliminate your crush. Speaking of him, you tried to find him in the same decking area, but he was nowhere near his post. He normally was in the Flight Control room overlooking the Tie Fighters. You asked the men if he showed up, they said he did. He was just going to the bathroom eight minutes ago, and would be back shortly. 

 

After a few tries of tiring yourself out, all that running and fast walking made you think he already escaped the ship but knew that if he were to try. He wouldn't survive the confessions from the Imperials, so after an hour of searching for Yaaris, you finally found him. He was sneaking into one of the escape pods. You ran quickly towards him, before he could even open the hatch. 

 

“Hey HEY, Yaaris, what are you doing? You'll trip the alarm and we’ll both be in a heap of trouble!!” You yelled at him. He stumbled to look at you, almost falling to the floor. Running up, and catching him before he lands, he looks at you with a scared face. His blue eye’s widen in fear, his dark brown hair messy, uniform ruffled and tattered. "Are you alright? you know better than to trip the alarms. This is area is restricted in case of emergency." asking in a high voice.

 

“They have already caught me!” He shivered under his breath. “I can’t do this anymore!”

 

“Who caught you?” You asked him softly. "Who's they?"

 

“My girlfriend. She caught me cheating with another officer, I tried to run off, but it was too late. She attacked me before I could run off. I finally escaped after three minutes. I knew I should have locked it.” His voice cracking faking laughter. You knew that he was lying to stop the inevitable. “She tore up parts of my uniform, and if the inspector finds me, then I’d have to take a day off, just to have a brand new uniform. With that, It'll be on my permanent record, my family would see me as a slob. They're already strict enough, how would I explain this?"

 

Then in an instant. A memory triggered of someone you knew tried to rat you out to sent you to a maximum security facility in the Coruscant system. You helped a sweet middle aged women whom you had known for a few weeks, knowing that her sweet personality was all just an elaborate creation, a rage inside of you started boiling. Just hearing someone being the victim made you despise anyone who tried to snitch you. You slowly lifted up to his feet, dusted some of it off, and kissed him forcefully. 

 

His eye’s widen in shock even more as you slipped your tongue into his. You viciously pushed him next to the escape pod when he see’s you slip a bit of your pants down. You face was blank, but it’s one of the reasons why you became an assassin. To show no emotions. 

 

“I want to know what you were up to. I know you don't have a family, they died by the hands of the Empire. You're relationship is false, and I’d like to know how you got on this ship. I want that information now. Not the girlfriend situation. I don’t give a shit about that. Tell me, everything you know about last night. Why weren’t you there to see me this morning?” Your voice becoming threatening. He knew he’s gotten into some deep shit now. You pin him next to the escape pod, trapping him with your thigh and arm. 

 

“The Cargo is suppose to be delivered yesterday, my mission was to send the rest of the Cargo to the Alderaan system, til you came along. Heh, good luck finding access, the room is locked. You’ll never find the key-” As he was distracted you slowly pulled the small blaster from your right thigh. 

 

“I know how to hack myself into someone’s room. It like elementary to me. What’s in the Cargo?” As you bring the blaster to his stomach. His eyes start to water. “Wow, I never realized you were such a pussy.” More of your true colors showing.

 

His eyes puffy and nose red, he walks out of the escape pod area, with you pulling up your trousers. Blaster still in hand, your (S/C) tightly gripping the handle. You were exposed as a spy to him, and he knew that he wouldn’t survive. "Bring me to you're room now, how about I save you the trouble and you open it for me."

 

"Fine." He replies leading you out of the Escape Pod area. Good thing no troops came and targeted both of you. 

 

In a few minutes, both of you reached his room on the third section of floor. He opens the door, you see a room full boxes on the floor with different spices, weapons, and uniforms for the Rebellion. The addresses on the packages read ‘delivered from the Hutt families’ ‘Please don’t return’ ‘If weapons don’t work, send it to the Arkanis sector’ Yaaris tears start to form in his eye's. 

 

The plan was probably to give these to the remaining survivors of the attack that happened in Hutt space light years away. The Rebel’s lost in the fight for control of Hutt space. Only realizing that they weren’t prepared for defenses from the Empire. There were circulation that some tried to retreat, suffering heavy losses in the process. You stood next to Yaaris, positioned the blaster to make him move forward to the boxes.

 

“Open it. All of it.” You sternly stated.

 

He quickly opens each of the boxes, revealing more of what was inside. You stare at the opened packages in awe. You were impressed that he managed to sneak all of this on the ship, you pondered on who was able to let it pass security. You knew that plenty of officers policies were to check each boxes when delivered from a certain sector, you pondered more at the thought of a second traitor. You brushed it off your mind on Cyra, you didn’t think she was a candidate traitor. Going through your mind on who fits the bill, you knew most of the officers on this ship, so you thought closely on who was it that kept this all a secret.

 

“Do you know why I did this?” He asked hissing. In an instant, you smacked him right upside the head. He falls next to the box with spices.

 

“So Thrawn couldn’t see through your bullshit?” Picking him up by the collar “He figured everything out about you, not only that, you used the oldest trick in the book.” Smiling a broken smile “Hiding behind a facade of an Imperial Officer, old coding that only a handful of smugglers use. Pathetic, isn’t it?” Pushing him back down. “I used to think you were a nice fellow, I even had a crush on you since day one. Now, you broke my heart, and you’ll pay the price of your lies.” You confessed everything to your hearts content. He starts to get aggressive by pushing you on the ground. He dashes to the door. Opens it and you shoot him right in the lower back. He tries to crawl, but was stopped by an angry reader. 

 

“You’ll never get any other information about the mission!” He screams when footsteps come from the hallway. A calm and emotionless Thrawn comes into the picture. Yaaris struggles momentarily as you put your foot onto the wound. Thrawn looks at a dead man, and looks at you in your true nature. He grins as he takes a knee. 

 

“I would appreciate if you would cooperate with the young lady.” His deep voice echoing. He brings a chin up to him eye to eye frowning. Thrawn gives him the good ol’ bitch slap and makes him spew out blood. It drips from his mouth and onto the white floor. "Such scum, your girlfriend was willing to give me information about you're destination. She's currently in the detention center."

 

“Did you hear the Grand Admiral? The Empire won’t tolerate a species, like you” A mad reader pulls his hair. “Don’t talk shit about Thrawn!” You barked into his ear. “Tell me EVERYTHING you know about your mission, fucker!” Stepping deeper into his wound even more creating a larger opening. 

 

He screams and finally gives in, and spills the beans. “The cargo is for a Rebel base on Dantooine; They are in need of supplies and my only way to get past you guys was to become apart of the Empire. The whole Alderaan thing, was just the beginning. Sneaking into the ranks, and everything, what I do, is for the Alliance.”

 

“My question to you sir is, how were you able to get past security. Usually Security Personal check passenger compartments. Care to explain?” Thrawn mockingly sweetens his voice and composure. 

 

“I distracted the flight control and used a decoy address.” Whispering.

 

“Ah yes, of course. Thank you for explaining.” Thrawn walks into the room, and digs through a box full of spices. He see’s what was the reason it got past security. Nobody bothered to check inside and thought this was acceptable. He'd have much to talk about with the security personal. “My guess is that this got here before I got on board to the next star system?”

 

“Yes.” His words becoming inaudible by the minute as his breathing begins to stop, coughing up blood. 

 

“I’m guessing that’s it.” You spoke up as the blood starts to dry. The blood on your boots hardens inside the wound. “Am I right?” Forcefully lifting your leg slightly as he wails in pain. 

 

“That’s all! That’s it for me.” Becoming more groggy. Thrawn looks through the weapons, he now believes that this was something he would’ve done before the ship sailed to it’s next destination. 

 

Thrawn smirks as he see’s a closet full of ruined uniforms, boxes filled to the brim with blasters from the early days of the Clone Wars. Thrawn frowns when he couldn't find anything art related. 

 

“Huh? That’s it? You’re just gonna give up?” You’re (H/C) in your face bending down to his neck. He didn’t respond. Feeling overwhelmed, you look to see Thrawn in the room going through everything in his room. You were hesitant on telling you your absolute feelings. “If no one can have you, then no one will. You lying son of a bitch.”

 

Blood drools from his lips in a state of dying. “Fuck you, I’ll… never… love...you” His last words spewed from his mouth, more blood coming out onto the floor, like there wasn’t enough blood from before. You lift your entire leg and see the wound more severely opened. He didn't flinch. 

 

“I guess that’s a no.” A single tear dropped from your face in despair, staring at the lifeless corpse, you slowly walked into the room with your bloody footprints, grabbing a large jungle like knife from the weapons bin. You looked at the wonderment in it's design. It was like giving him a taste of his own medicine. Of using the weapons against him. Thrawn eye’s you in your most vulnerable moment. Advancing to the dead body, you begin ending the mission. 

 

“I’m not that much of a savage, you know.” Monotone; continuing with the last drop of victory. His red glowing eyes burn in your back, as the bones crack, and slurp. 

 

“That’s what I had to do to survive, when I was in exile.” He explains with the most shit eating grin. In a few moments, it was done. You’re mission was complete. You had everything. The Intel on the Rebel’s weapons destination, the revelation on your crush and his true self. Now, they won’t be able to support their cause, from the destruction that happened in Hutt Space, without help from your former dead crush. 

 

You proceeded to decapitate Yaaris, as more of the red liquid spray onto your uniform. Not really a good thing to be seen wearing a good uniform stained with blood in the middle of a ship, and sliding a large knife across a corpse. No bones was heard after tearing off some of the skin. You stood up, scoffing and marching up to him. You handed the messy decapitated head of your latest victim. 

 

“The deed is done.” 

 

“Good work lieutenant.” He keeps an evil smile on his face, tossing the head into one of the empty bins. Thrawn wasn’t wearing his gloves when he cups his hands on your cheeks, and kisses you while licking some of the blood on your cheeks. “Come into my office after hours and you’ll receive your reward. I will deliver you a spare uniform to your room immediately. In the mean time, please clean yourself off.” He leaves the room and makes his way to the main deck. 

 

“Yes sir.” Your eyes dreamy.

* * *

**Why the fuck was I listening to Spanish Flea during this part? OMG it was just hilarious writing and reading on and just laughing my ass off. Do it! Listen to it and don’t tell me you laughed a little. I should never listen to Mexican music while writing this. Imma have to build a wall, just so I can write properly… I’m sorry, I love you Mexico, and Houston. You may be hot, but I can’t believe I was born there.**

 

**That and holy SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT PREVIEW WITH THRAWN!? I really don’t care what anyone else says. Thrawn finally has some damn emotions and can react in a certain way that Timothy wants the audience to feel. This was HIS request to keep him faithful, plus if Thrawn handles that officer in the preview, was that what you wanted to see? he seemed like he was disregarding his position and being a xenophobic asshole. So, this was possibly his reaction and he went with some force. Say what you want, I’ll still love Thrawn no matter what. We’re all in this trash heap together bitches!! ;P**

 


	5. Sex At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has come. You've completed your objective to kill the Rebel spy, now it was almost time to receive your reward. Will it be like what you've thought over the past few hours? 
> 
> Weeeelp, thank you for being patient though. I really do appreciate it. This took a while to complete. This chapter does contain lots and lots of sexy time. So, if ya don't want to read this in public, then bookmark this chapter for now. I'm saving you the trouble of not being embarrassed of what I've wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lot's of sex (Like you didn't know that before)! Yeah... I had too much fun writing this! :D That and I'll be working this October for Halloween at a Haunt that I enjoy. I won't be able to answer all of your questions. 
> 
> Still don't own Star Wars or Thrawn, If I did, I would write them in the most cringeworthy way possible.

After Shift

 

You completed some of your assignments for the day. They weren’t super important, even going as far as Cyra completing the tasks for you. Also learning of the betrayal of Yaaris Tilts. She congratulated you on your success. Including Tarkin. The Grand Moff of the Outer Rim and the so called ‘Queen’ thanked you for your work. This didn’t really come as a shock since they already knew you did the task of getting rid of that Rebel Spy. 

 

At your post, you see Cyra enter. Her arms behind her back, walks next to the back of your seat. She starts massaging your shoulder blades. 

 

“You know, you could have told me earlier.” She purred. “That you would kill a Rebel spy.” She keeps her voice low. 

 

“Oh? Um, well, I guess I should have Admiral.” You replying in a low voice. 

 

“Next time, if you need any help. Please come to me, and I’ll grant you access to a better weapons arsenal.” 

 

Was she bribing you? Or was she jealous that you’re with the Grand Admiral and all your attention was on him, and not Cyra. Pondering this in your mind more as she begins to rub up and down your arms. 

 

“Okay then, I guess.” You had no idea whether or not this was sexual harassment, she wasn’t touching you in a bad way. You didn’t feel any emotions, so she just continued with her shenanigans. 

 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me girly girl.” She closes in on your cheek and sort of gives you a half hug and kiss on the cheek. Was this her attempt at being nice to you? You didn’t really know how to feel. So, you went back into your head and just thought about the rest of the day. 

 

Just thinking about what you and Thrawn would do. He knew about your missions, and wanted to have some variety in your methods. Some of it was barbaric, but at the same time, satisfying. It got most of your emotions out on the violence that happened hours ago. Washing out the blood wasn’t a challenge. You knew how to get rid of blood, by shaving your body hair. It was a weird process, but It helped besides scrubbing with so much soap. It was something you did for each missions. You’ve had scars when you were in hurries, but they went away eventually. 

 

As far as you know, the rest of the crew never really questioned your arrival. They just said that you had an important mission to do and that they would be okay without you. You also didn’t ask if they knew about killing a spy. They were in total shock that you had to reveal your secret. Some were appalled, while some were displeased with your actions. This didn’t really made you hate your crew members, if they didn’t like your methods. So, they tolerated you nonetheless. 

 

After a few more hours into your shift, the day was done. 

 

“See ya tomorrow!” You happily shouted and waved at the young officers.

 

“Hope you don’t murder us in the middle of the night. You know we’re just kidding!” They laughed as you did, trying not to have any glances from the older officers. The rest of the ship filled with some early officers, as the day group left to their room levels. You did your normal night shift set routine, clocked out, and finally settled yourself down for today.

 

You went to your room to find your old leather bodysuit folded neatly on your bed. You mostly wore it on select missions in other territories. You had retired this suit, so you could wear something more; less risque. That’s why you only wore your Navel Uniform, and not this slutty tight outfit. It’s not like you hated it, it’s just that you wanted to not be always known that you were a spy. Just an Officer for the Imperial Navy, or perhaps both.

 

“Da fuck? I’m not gonna even question Thrawns logic.” Sarcastically saying as you slipped out of your soft cotton uniform one by one, til you were only in your underwear. You slipped off your bra and so as your panties. You opened your top dresser drawer to find your (F/C) thong. Since it’s a leather material, some sort of lingerie would feel a little more comfortable. That and your shaved pussy looked fantastic in a thong. 

 

You put on some tunes on your favorite Holo radio station while slipping on the tiny underwear. Dancing to the beat, you put on the skin tight leather suit. Not that you were complaining on wearing it one more time, you kind of missed wearing something that made you feel, whole. Like you were back on Coruscant, doing missions for corrupt governments, before becoming an official member of the military at a young age. 

 

You danced to a few songs til you were in the bathroom, putting on some of your best make up you got. Black smokey eyes, dark red lipstick. It was just like being back on your home planet. Bouncing around to the beat of the song, you slipped on the black suede thigh high boots. You boogied back to the bathroom to fix your hair. Back home, you would wear your hair in a messy ponytail. Leaving some of the bangs (If you have any, let’s say leave some on the sides) fall on your face. With a few quick touch ups, you turned off the light to the next song, slightly faster than the other ones, you continued to dance. After that song was finished, you turned off the Holo radio to finally figure out, how a Chiss works with sex. 

 

Putting on your black fingerless gloves, leaving out your bare nails. You turned to look at the clock, you had a few minutes to kill before the Grand Admiral would be in his quarters. You went back to the bathroom and looked through the bottom drawer to find some nail art stickers you could use. The box had different types of art designs, from glitter to metallic. You chose to mix a variety of the colors. The black and white glitter and metallic made it look super cool in the light. 

 

After a few minutes of getting the stickers on, you peered back to your clock, you knew it was time. This made your heart skip a beat as you turned off everything for today. This time, your birth control was necessary, that or having a multi species baby would be possible. It sort of creeped you out just thinking about it, plus fascinated. 

 

You walked through the suite hallway, with the most stupidest grin you could have. Even if you looked sexy, inside of you was super pumped, maybe a little derpy. There were no patrol officers, due to you being early to the party. In fact, seeing one of the last remaining day shiff officers go into their quarters. So, you strutted to your destination. Opening the door, and seeing new holographic art displayed. You could still smell the beautiful vanilla aroma, the lights even more dimmed to the point of no lighting as the Grand Admiral finishes up the last report. 

 

“You’re early lieutenant.” As he swivels to face you. A light blush found it’s way onto your face as he just makes the most sexiest smile ever. He was checking you out.

 

“A good soldier is always early, sir.” You smiled the same as his. 

 

“May I see your hands, please?” He eyeballed your hands. 

 

“Oh sure.” As you walked up to the desk. He stands up to see your fingernails. He observes the texture and colors you used. Even if they were black and white. He seemed to like it. “Very creative. How did you achieve this?” 

 

“I just used nail stickers. They have different designs in each package.” He bring your hand closer as he brings your other arm. He inspects the way you did your nails. “You just clean off your nails, stick the right size, fix the length, and it looks great!” 

 

“It suits you. No matter how you see yourself, you’ll alway be both black and white.” It’s true, or does that mean he loves you? Probably not, you were here to fuck him, not make love. 

 

“I kinda do.” You laughed as you climbed on his desk to meet his face. “I’m ready for my reward.” Whispering to his face. 

 

“Why yes, I did promise you that. Thanks to you, I found new information on the Rebel Base on Dantooine.” His deep rich voice complimenting you, grabbing you and bringing you closer to him. You feel yourself heat up as your heart raced. 

 

“I’ll do anything you ask.” Hypnotized by his height. 

 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m in need of security. How would you like to be my bodyguard? You can wear whatever you feel comfortable. No other requirements necessary.” Feeling your face. 

 

“Yes sir.” He grabs your hair, with your body hugging his and pushes you to kiss you passionately. Both of your tongues fight for control, so much passion in one office as he picks you up while grabbing your ass, and cradles you in his seat. 

 

His musk smelt like that of tree smoke or charcoal. It smelt really really good on your nose as he kisses up and down your neck. Your whole lower body was on fire, he starts stroking up and down, squeezing your boobs. Everything that was going on, must remain secret, or at the very least, have a very few select numbers know. That goes the same for Tarkin and Cyra. 

 

Your mind wasn’t processing anything that didn’t include moans. He starts unzipping your bodysuit, and soon, your nipples were free. The cold air made your nipples stiff. He twists your sensitive tits in between his fingers, you moaning more outloud. He turns you around and pushes you on the desk, hard. He slips the rest of the body suit off of you, just him looking at your ass was enough to get you wet, and he knew to.

 

“I’ve never seen a human female in so much heat like this, fascinating.” He whispers in his deep voice that made you almost cum. “You look so helpless in this position.” He giggles, as he slowly takes off your thong. “You’re even wet for me, that’s how I know a good soldier likes their position.”

 

He even makes being a professional Grand Admiral be sexy, even if he’s mocking you. It just made it more hot. He takes his gloves off by teeth, and places them next to you. Thrawn feels up and down your wet pussy, as he finds your clit. You moan as he puts his thumb in your hole, and slowly inserts two fingers. 

 

“My goodness, so tight.” and starts pumping inside of your pussy. 

 

“Mmm Hmmm….” You moan in your mouth. The wetness in your tight muscles made you weak as hell. He just keeps on pumping and pumping til his whole hand was wet. His fingers were longer than a normal humans, so it made you feel very open. 

 

He slides his hand out of your wet pussy and brings his hand to your mouth. “Suck.” He command. You obeyed and tasted your salty goodness. Thrawn forcefully brings you up from the desk, standing up, he brings an arm around your half naked body with his other hand cupping your jaw. You can feel his heavy breathing on your ear. 

 

“Have you seen a Chiss penis before?” He deep voice whispering in your ear.

 

You nod your head “No, I haven’t.” You replied quietly.

 

He lets you go as he steps away from his desk and gestures to his bedroom. You folded some of your leather bodysuit up to your stomach so you could walk. Not much of a nueces to put in on halfway, since your were fucked mostly in the suit. He makes some calculations so that way both of you could have some privacy. He finishes up and he takes your lead into his room. 

 

Holy shit. It was a large room, much larger than you thought. The walls were covered with different paintings from parts of the Galaxy that you didn’t comprehend. His whole room felt vintage, like in the days of the Old Republic. Although, he probably wasn’t a fan of the ideas of a Republic. Guess he likes their artwork. 

 

He pushes as you giggle on the king sized bed in enjoyment as he begins to take off your boots, the bodysuit, and lastly the thong. Your whole body was exposed to him, as he begins to undress himself. A part of you wanted to see him ripped. Thinking that the Chiss had a very high metabolism. You see the large bulge in his boxers. It was big as you thought it was, last time you felt him. You smile as you thought of something dirty. 

 

“Do all Chiss have a big dick?” You asked in a raspy voice. He smiles and you see what the reproductive male organ of the Chiss looked like. It looked weird, it wasn’t normal looking. It had a bit of a rigid texture. You got off the bed to grab it, it felt heavy. 

 

“OH MY.” You said in surprise. “That is pretty impressive.” You complimented his Chiss penis. His dick was possibly over eight inches. It was much longer than any of the men you’ve slept with in the Empire. Certainly taking the cake as the one you’re going to have the most fun with. 

 

You begin to lick up and down the shaft, he breaths while biting down on his lip and tightens his eyes. “No complements necessary.” Eyelids half open looking down on you taking more of his fat dick into your mouth. You suck and pump slowly while looking at his face, you knew he was about to cum. 

 

In a few minutes, you had his entire dick in your throat. The gag reflexes kicking in. You look at his tired eyes, as well as yours. He was almost there, and with a few more pumps. You feel him cum in your mouth. You glance at what you’ve done, and, wait what? Green? Well, it almost looked green, but it looked more transparent. So you licked the rest of the cum, tasting like that of human cum. He lifts you from your knees and kisses you with such passion that you could've sworn he used too much tongue. That or he’s much dirtier in bed than you think he is. 

 

He lays you on the large white bed, still kissing you deeply. He let’s go, moves off the bed to grab something from his nightstand drawer. It was lube, you felt emotionally ready, your body was aching for cock. He spreads it all over his giant cock, and moves on top of you. “Let’s see if it fits, shall we?” His whole voice going into full deep mood, you nod in agreement. You didn’t feel ready, but your body was ready. He preps the entrance, and it fills you up very fully. Your whole body went overboard, body arching up to his chest. He puts an arm around your lower back, sort of balancing as he pounds your tight hole. Your whole body was screaming with pleasure. “So...tight…” he grunts. 

 

Just when you thought that it couldn’t get any better, he flips you on your belly, and fucks you deeper that you’d expect. Your walls being expanded. “Oh my god, so...big!” You trying to say in your slurred voice. Grabbing a handful of the bedsheet, he continues to thrust in and out. “I c-can’t, AH!” 

 

“Are you going to cum for me, Lieutenant?” He demands.

 

“Yes s-sir.” You tried to reply, but he forcefully pulls your hair up to his face. 

 

“Speak in a coherent sentence, please.” Thrawn grunts into your ear, making you almost reach your climax. 

 

“I’m gonna cum, sir!” Replying back in a better voice. Your orgasims played like fast waves, the slapping of the skin, both bodies in so much heat and sweat that when time slowed down. Hearts beating at a rapid pace, when both of your moans turn into screams of pleasure, you came in a glorious explosion. Both of you pause for a few seconds to catch your breath, he lets out of his limp cock out of your soaking wet pussy. You look at his bedsheets to see half of your make up smeared. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have the cleaners come by next week.” He saw you looking at the stain. 

 

“That’s fine, that’s fine.” Trying to get yourself up. Getting off the bed and on your feet. You’re head was in a dizzy state and almost flopped back onto the bed, but after a few seconds, your eyesight came back, your whole body was aching as well as your pussy hurting. You’re definitely going to feel this in the next day. He gets dressed in some silk robe as you got dressed in the cold room temperature. You see him go to his bathroom on the right, and just like the same as the room, it was big and beautiful. He takes out a small glass, fills it up with faucet water. Walks out of the bathroom, and hands it to you. 

 

“Drink up lieutenant, and yes fucking a Chiss isn’t the same as humans.” He was right, peeking at your tired state. He was twice as better than any normal human male, you knew he know’s how to fuck. He must do too much research. You drink the water, feeling a sense of relief. You’d also taken out your birth control from your pocket. So maybe, no multi species babies for now. Taking out the pill from the packet, swallowed it, and looked around the room as you put the birth control back. 

 

“Why? Is there any other species that fuck abnormally?” You asked groggily while putting on your black boots. 

 

“Quite a few, there are different species in wild space that are much hormonal than humans. If you want,” He pulls out a small datapad from his desk filled with information on the Unknown Regions. “You might like to do some research. It’ll help with experimenting different ways of sex and reproduction across the Galaxy.” 

 

Wait? so that’s how he does it! He studies the species and exploits their weaknesses. Using art as an outlet to figuring out their blind spots. You couldn’t believe you should’ve figured it out sooner. That’s how he was able to gain such a rank. This made you appalled plus dumbfounded as he gives it to you. Just when you felt a bit relaxed, he grabs your attention by cupping your cheeks, making the back of your hairs stand. You stare into his glowing red orbs. 

 

“I also don’t want this released to the public. If I find one of those worlds, or anything related to this situation said by the different officers, I’d have to punish you.” His voice becoming threatening, but also might enjoying it. He enjoys tormenting those who are less unfortunate, but that doesn’t stop you from liking him. You did have a crush on him, and you still don’t know if he loves you back. That and you couldn’t read him. He was just so emotionless. Even if he was looking at you, it continues to turn you on, and he knows it. He love authority, and you love being authorised. It was a kink to you. 

 

You’ve had a few lovers whom you were the dominate one, but it seemed a little too easy for the relationship to work. You liked variety, and something like a species from a different world beyond your reach was something to be cherished. You’ll never see someone like Thrawn again. 

 

“Yes sir, I will oblige.” You replied as you walked pass him and out the door. As the doors slid shut, you saw him go into the bathroom. You turned you back and left the office.

* * *

 

**Well, here you go you sick fucks. Porn that I had no intention on getting better. I’m not used to writing erotic stories, but I do enjoy Pornography...Anyway’s, after a week of seeing the premier. Thrawn’s voice is the best damn thing about him. The team could’ve made him useless, uninteresting, or unapologetic and he’d STILL have that awesome voice. That and I don’t want Thrawn to be TOO much of a threat, but I do want to see the Rebel’s suffer from Thrawn and what he does. That’s what everyone loves about his character the most. A good villain with a clear motive, not for any fame, or a megalomaniac. Just for the greater good of the Galaxy. So, enjoy this while I take another week to set up the next chapter. That and more work is gonna be a bitch.**


	6. A Matter of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you're little moment with Thrawn. You try to work, but subordinates continue to comment on your status with the Grand Admiral, stating that you'll be his body guard, and you'll be assigned to the Chiss. Some question your morality. While the rest don't give a shit. You also try to hide the datapad that was given to you, but a familiar face wants a slice. 
> 
> A surprise from an old Dominatrix comes to the scene, and she ain't finished with you, yet, but she has a welcoming gift for you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler, but it has some sexy shit. So, look forward to some Pryce time. WO! I love her already. I think she has a massive crush on Thrawn, but that's just me! It's kinda cute... 
> 
> My head canon for Pryce is that she's a sadist, and she's fucking good at it too. LOL! Yea, more plot!

Morning 

 

After a few minutes into your shift, you begin to feel comfortable with your daily routine, and the new coffee that the crew supplied in the mess hall. You happily munched on your new found favorite breakfast dish of Corellian pancakes. The culinary dishes were so much more better than the ones you’ve had on other ships, so, eating something like this was a treat. The side of Bantha bacon, and delicious Corellian coffee. Yes, you just couldn’t get enough. It was like being on Corellia, even though you felt unwelcome on the whole system. So, this didn’t turn you off from the smell of breakfast delight.

 

Looking through the datapad in private was non suspicious enough since no one around you payed attention. You continued to chow down on the large pancake and skimmed your finger on the worlds that you’ve never heard of. There was one species that looked like a threat to the Empire, but you thought of this as an easy victory in the short run of their invasion.

 

In a few short minutes, you were done. Grabbing a napkin to wipe your mouth, you tilt your head to a small group of young officers. It seemed to be going well. You felt the room get dense as you felt something that you’ve never wanted to feel before. You spot Governor Pryce sitting alone with a suitcase, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, relaxing her chin. Your eyes went wide with fear, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Her eyes were dead center on yours, an evil smile, and licking her lips, she mouths something. ‘ _Come to me_ ’. You quickly jotted out of from your bench, leaving your empty plate and half full coffee, you take the datapad and hid it. Running out of the mess hall. You fast pasted yourself out from a crowd of officers and stormtroopers, and sprinted to a nearby closet, making sure to lock it to.

 

“ _WHY THE FUCK IS PRYCE HERE!? There was no memo that she was coming!!_ ” You asked yourself trembling. Feeling your face heat up at the thought of your days with her. This is what you were afraid of. Pryce was the one person that you promised yourself that you would never have sex again. She may have kinks that were just taboo to you, even to some other species that were alienated from being in the Empire felt more sorry for you than for them.

 

You took a few deep breaths, pressed the unlock button, and stepped out to see that she haven’t followed you. You quickly walked to your room, tossed the datapad on your bed to keep it out of harm's way “I ain’t having this shit!” You forced out, and headed straight to Thrawn’s office.

 

On your way there. You bumped into your favorite red head.

 

“Sorry Cyra!”

 

“Why the rush (L/N)?” She replied in her sarcastic voice.

 

“Governor Pryce is here!” You screamed pulling some on your hair.

 

Her eyes went wide with fear. Has she done this before, or was this something you’ve never seen with her before. With a sympathetic gesture, she hisses, white teeth showing her emotions to you. “Welp, you’re fucked. Bye.” Cyra waved. She was just as shocked as you. She runs in the other direction, as to not bump into the Governor of Lothal.

 

You burst through his office in deep huffs “SIR! GOVERNOR PRYCE IS HERE! I NEED HELP!” you screamed. “She doesn’t take me lightly, and if she finds me, I’m DEAD!”

 

He speeds up at your despair, and grips your arms.  

 

“Calm down lieutenant!” He commands. You snap out and focused on his fixed glowing red eyes “Now, tell me, what is it that you don’t find Governor Pryce appealing.” He lets you go in his soothing voice that brings you back out of your mind.

 

“That bitch is a sadist!” You explained. “She’s not done with me, even after my transfer. If she finds me, then she’ll fuck me like it’s no tomorrow.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Thrawn replied cupping your cheeks softly. “She may have kinks that are considered not safe for humans, but, I suggest you talk to her, and convince her not to have intercourse.”

 

“I can’t reason with her. She’s stubborn as she is brilliant.”

 

“Exactly.” He walks you to his desk. “That’s what the Empire does. We train to be brilliant. We aren’t weak, we are strong, assertive. We discipline to keep our elitist of the elites. That’s how she was trained to be. Yes, some of her methods aren’t accurate to her aspiration. She just has hobbies that keep her, satisfied. I’ve studied her plenty of times and let me tell you, there is nothing to worry about.”

 

You felt a tiny bit better with his little speech. Taking a few deep breaths, you begin to speak. “Alright, that makes me feel a bit better. I’ll just talk to her and just say hello.”

 

“There you go.” He whispers. “Oh and about the datapad. Have you been using it?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been reading on some of them and I must say. It’s astonishing.”

 

“Isn’t it.”

 

You grin as he give his intimidating look. “That and I haven’t told a living soul. So, you’re good.” laughing a bit awkwardly up to him.

 

He starts to circle you, he giggles with a tight smile. He brings an arm to your abdomen and pulls you in a hold. Your heart beats out of your chest. You feel his breathing as yours increase.

 

“I’d also not recommend letting your guard down, or not keeping your chin up. It’s a sign that she won’t respect you. Maybe, that’s the reason why she still want’s you.” He grabs your ass tightly. “To teach you discipline.”

 

You squeal with your mouth close. “Yes sir. I will recommend your lecture.” Your Naval side coming out.

 

“Good girl.” His deep sexy voice whispers in your ear.

 

He let’s you go “You’re dismissed.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” You saluted confidently as he does the same.

 

Bridge and Break Time 

 

During your hours in your shift, you’ve been receiving comments on your stance with the Grand Admiral, you mostly replied with a ‘maybe’ or ‘It depends on the job’. There have been comments that you didn’t wish to answer, so they left that alone.

 

You meet a young officer, who was just fresh out of the academy named Officer Remi Neimann really kind of got to you when both of you talked. She is supposed to work the control module on the bridge for the remainder of the flight, that’s where you were stationed before having your assignments changed to be next to Thrawn. You got along with her pretty well, even if she had a different point of view. You taught her the basic controls and kept the ship intact, she listened. She was incredibly well disciplined, and versatile in her communications. You liked her, she liked you back. What she said about the idea of only having sex as a reward really made you question your moral, but you had evidence to back up your claim. It convinced her that you aren’t what you seem. You are still human.

 

After some time of getting along with the other officers, you didn’t feel hungry, so you told Remi to take over. Since you had that big breakfast meal, so you grabbed a fruit from the main mess hall and headed back to your quarters to look through your datapad.

 

Eating the juicy fruit. You opened the door to find that the datapad was no longer on your bed. Dropping the half eaten fruit, your senses heightened to find it. Looking all over the bed, the force made you think you weren’t alone. A familiar suitcase sat next to the desk. You froze for a moment, snapped your head to the bathroom to find Pryce leaning on the frame holding the datapand in her right arm. The same grin made you almost lose yourself.

 

“You really have made a name for yourself, haven’t you (Y/N), killing that spy really made you a celebrity?” She slithered as you halfway stood up. “Oh get back on your knees. You know I'm not done after you transferred.”

 

You did as you were told, you got back on your knees as she pushes you on the bed. She pins you to keep you still. You didn’t struggle to escape. You knew what she was here for.

 

“I have taught you well, you’re acting more like a soldier, and that Rebel spy. My my, you do have many ways to kill.” She mockingly laughs “My goodness, you don’t look good in this uniform.” She feels up and down your stomach, cocking her head “If you're going to be Thrawn’s bodyguard, you're going to need to be intimidating. Let’s put back on the suit!”

 

She lets you go as you got up quickly. Speeding up the process, she watches as you undress in front in her. Pryce snarls as she traps you by bringing you in a headlock. “ I want you to undress _slowly_.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” You replied. She let’s you go as you continue to strip down like a stripper on Coruscant. You were once a stripper at a young age. Your parents were extremely poor, and being able to put food and paying rent was more important than anything else. So, you had less materialistic stuff. That’s the reason you didn’t want prizes as compensation. When your parents were killed by a band of pirates, you wanted revenge. You searched through the underground for answers and it was finally answered by a retired Bounty Hunter. Ever since then, you begin to train under the wing of Cad Bane, you begin your trails as an assassin. After his supposed death, the Empire needed assassins to kill remaining separatists, and you continued to kill spies plus traitors. All for the conclusion of sex. This took place within a span of five years after the battle of Yavin, and concluding your revenge two years ago by killing the ones you loved.

 

You stood bare naked in front of your former employer, she puts the datapad on your desk, and scans you and feels your smooth skin. She kicks you on the back of your left knee, bringing you back to your knees. “Did I say you could get up?” She raises her voice. You cripple under her, she puts her fingers on your lips.

 

“No ma’am.” You stuttered, rubbing your bruise.

 

Pryce then chokes your neck “Do you like it when I strangle you?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” You tried to say, but her grip got tighter. You brought a hand on her arm and the other.

 

“Aw, are you struggling? SO cute.” She purrs as she releases a bit of her grip. She slams her lips onto yours for a sloppy kiss. Her tongue cleans your teeth as your tongue gives up on hers. The moans made you wet.

 

“How about this” Letting you go “I fuck you, then I’ll leave you alone.” Pryce feels under your wet pussy. “You’re not my slave as of now, I already have one. If you refuse,” Pointing to it on the desk where she placed the datapad. “I’ll take everything that’s in that datapad, and use it to take over as many worlds for the Empire! You’re choice.”

 

“...Just, fuck...me…” Was all you could say as she pushes you back on the bed. You made the right choice, this was all just as you expected. Looking with your half closed eyes, you see her pull something shiny out of her pocket. It was handcuffs. She takes your writes and cuffs them to your back.

 

“This should keep you from squirming. Understand?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.” You replied. Her giggling made things worse. What if someone were to bust the scene? This thought only made you even more humiliated. It was also very hot. She brings your ass into the air. You’d also notice that she kept her gloves on. A flashback triggered in your mind, as the same situation plays out. You on the bed, with her in a skimpy leather outfit. She spanks your right cheek in a way to get you out of your mind, and back to this situation.

 

“How good did Thrawn fuck you?” She asked. You breathes start to skip as you try to look at her. “You can answer me.”

 

“Very good.” Wimping.

 

“Do you know any of Thrawns kinks?” She replied with another slap on the same cheek. 

 

“No, I don’t Ma’am.”

 

“Then, It might be a good time to report on your little endeavor. He’s expecting you to be a good girl. I suggest taking your punishment, but” She takes off her right glove, setting it on the bed. “I won’t do it for him.” Oh good, what a relief. “So, I’ll just fuck you like the dirty slut you are.” She laughs as she slides one finger in your pussy. She gets her body on top of yours and puts her hand on your head. “Ah, you're so wet for me.” she whispers into your ear and sticks another finger inside.

 

You moan on your bedsheets. Your pussy leaking on her fingers sliding fast in and out. She puts in another, and soon, her whole fingers were in your tight hole. It hurt a little from your superior fucking you.

 

“My goodness, he did fuck you good. I knew he would do that.” Her breathing gets a bit heavy while you couldn’t help but orgasm. She smacks your left cheek and rubs it in circles. “Hear me!”

 

“Yes, he fucked my tight pussy! I’m gonna cum!” You yelled as you achieved your orgasm. Pryce then speeds up as you squirt. She slows down and slides her wet fingers out of your pussy, then shoving them in your mouth. You taste your salty juices. After licking it off, you feel her unlock the cuffs. You layed on your back and rubbed the red marks on your writes. She gets off the bed and puts back on her glove, you rub your eyes to she her digging in your closet. She finds the leather suit.

 

Walking to the bed, she throws it next to you “Put this on! I wanna see how dedicated you are to the Grand Admiral. Besides, I bet he likes you in that outfit. Speaking of which. I almost forgot.” She picks up the black suitcase, sets it on the bed and opens it next to your exhausted body. “Let’s hope this fits.” You start putting on the leather bodysuit one by one.  

 

She unfolds a long black dress and shows it to you. “This is your welcoming gift for your new job to the Grand Admiral. He can’t resist women in Naboo dresses.”

 

She lays it on your pillow. You see just how much it cost for her to buy it. It didn’t look vintage, so this wasn’t during the Clone Wars. It’s a black mesh tube dress that had some glitter and a slit on the front, with matching gloves that went up to the elbows.

 

You turn to her after putting on the last boot “How do you know all this?”

 

“He’s fucked me quite a few times. He’s a real brute.” She explains. A real brute, he doesn’t seem something like that to you. You’ve been with him and he’s done nothing but be nice to you, yes he’s authoritative, but that’s how he got to where he was.  

 

“Thanks for the heads up.” You said as you slipped the last glove onto your fingers. You turn to look on your desk mirror to adjust your hair, finding a hair tie, and putting it in a loose ponytail once again. Looking down on the datapad, you begin to wonder if this was all just to see the real side of Thrawn, if so, then she’d done her part.

 

“I’ll be taking my leave, I have a meeting with the Emperor in a few minutes, and you should get back to your post. You’ll be late.” Her intimidating voice made you look back to her leaving from your room. You wanted to say something about this whole situation, but hearing the door hiss close, you were too late. You walked to the bathroom to fix any make up mistakes. There wasn’t anything too out of place, so you left your room only to look at the fruit that you left on the floor.

 

You still weren’t hungry. So you threw the half eaten rotten fruit in the trash, and left the room without the datapad. This was going to be a long day, and it was not going to get any better.  

* * *

**And there you go. Porn with Pryce. That should’ve been the title of this chapter, but It sounded too cringeworthy for my taste, so I left it out. That and I’m finally done reading Heir to the Empire. OMG Thrawn you leave my babies alone, you blue son of a bitch! God I love him. He was so awesome in Hera’s Heros. Such a good episode to explain to those who don’t know shit about Thrawn. I’m still gonna be at work, but don’t worry, I’ll work on the next chapter later.**


	7. Another Part of the Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter focuses more on you personally. Thrawn gets to fuck around with you, and you find a little hint with your new subordinate Officer Remi Neimann (Pronounced NI-MAN). A young eighteen year old girl fresh out of the Academy is aboard the same ship your on, and you don't really know much about her. She seemed like a serious officer despite her age and voice. It would seem that there's something more going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex time with the Grand Admiral. As long as Kallus doesn't show up to ruin everything. The dude is FULCRUM! FINALLY!! I AM SOOOOO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! :D :D :D
> 
> Remi is such a precious cinnamon roll! I like my OCs. Even Cyra Tryillia, she may be a bitch, but I like her. 
> 
> For height shit this is what it measures up to [Remi 5'3, Cyra 5'7]
> 
> Now you know why she's such a cute little cinnamon roll.

During Shift 

 

After only two hours after your break, it became clear that the whole ship would be busy with protocol, equipment management, merchandise manufacturer ships being stolen by the rebellion, and rumors being spread. This worried you, as if this would make its way back to the Grand Admiral. He’s not one for gossip, especially if it’s between both of you. That and you are on a military ship. Something that you need to take your job seriously. If you were to goof off, then the Empire would have no choice but to let you go. You didn’t know this type of gossip would go around the ship than expected, some act like relationships in the Empire is prohibited, when it doesn’t state anything in the handbook that it needs to stay out of military work. Some of the comments Officers have made we're very xenophobic, especially to you about your stance with him. 

 

The crew members knew of you well enough to distinguish you from a bounty hunter to a spy. So there was no trouble. What worried you more was still; Remi. She’d been awfully quiet about the rumors this time. She didn’t say any harsh remarks with your stance with the Grand Admiral. In fact, she kind of admire you, but felt a little more envious than anything. Something in the back of your mind knew that this was all Tryillia’s work. You walked passed her office after you ordered a fleet to be taken into Thrawn’s command, but she would’ve seen you afterwards.

 

A few steps away from her doors, you hear something inside her office. Hearing a thump, you pace yourself next to the doors to hear muffled moaning. It was Pryce, it couldn’t have been? Putting an ear to the door, it became clear that Tryillia is involved with her, and another voice? It was...Tarkin?

 

“You have disobeyed every single regulation. How does it feel to be humiliated?” Hearing him say was, hot. Why does this shit turn you on?

 

Hearing a muffled slap “I was sir, and I need to be punished.” A giggling Pryce made you put a smile on your face to know that she’s getting a taste of her own medicine. After a few slaps, you felt aroused after a few moaning noises. You had to leave, but you just got to the door. You don’t know anything about Pryce and Tryillia’s history. Are they enemies of sorts, if so then the way that she spoke to you a few hours ago about Pryce was true.

 

Hearing the hot moans really turned you on you almost touched yourself, but you knew that this was wrong. This was their business that made you took your arm away from your crotch while lifting your ear off of the door, and marched to the bridge in frustration.  

 

You came back to find Remi talking to your former favorite Fleet Admiral Roch, stopping for a moment to see her head down. You’d also read the databanks that he would be shipped to the Mid Rim, so this being the reason why she felt distraught. The destination you are currently in is the Bajic Sector. There have been rumors of hidden Rebel Sensors within the database. The ship that is navigating through out has had some failures to locate the sensors, but, you had high hopes of figuring it’s location. Might be useful of finding a hidden Rebel base.

 

Seeing her turn her head as Roch salutes you to take his leave. You salute back. Feeling your heart break a bit, Remi see’s your (e/c) start to wonder to Roch leaving the bridge.

 

“Report.” You broke the silence turning to her as she brings up the map of the Vergesso asteroids.

 

“Well lieutenant.” Looking a bit distressed, and see’s your absent uniform. Only being replaced with your old leather suit. “It seems we don’t have this much luck with the automatic trackers, but using the technology our enemies have.” She zooms in the middle. “Our sensors haven’t been able to pick up anything in the north. Although, we have had it being picked up in the southern, but suddenly, the signal disappears. As if the Rebels are slowly knowing of our movements.” She speaks softly.

 

Her quiet tone was not what you’ve seen in her, it wasn’t as if her quiet tone was unnerving. It wasn’t soothing. Just something that stuck with her when she was young. Remi is experienced in her abilities as with any low ranking officer. You can see the flaws of what she’s come up with. It might be some sort of miscalculation, but this thought was brought up in your mind. If Thrawn were to ignore the whole tablet situation with Pryce, then he would be most interested with the findings of a picked up signal by the Rebels.

 

“Keep the stabilizers ready, and have all sensors pointed to the southern region. I still want the automatic trackers on the western region. I’d also like the coordinates of the exact location of the picked up signal. I’ll report our collective findings to the Grand Admiral immediately.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” She turns off the holomap. Standing next to her for a few seconds, you walked up to her and gave her a side hug “Are you feeling alright? Do you have any problems?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, really.” Monotone and face pink. You let go of her in trying to get out in the awkward situation. Clearing your throat “If that’s what you want, then message me if anything comes up. Oh and don’t hesitate to ask me anything that you have trouble with. I won’t bite, I promise.” You smiled a little. Remi blushes a little as she smiles sheepishly. “Yes ma’am.” You nod as you turned your heel to walk away from her. You look back to see she her checking at the system to see a look of confusion. This seemed a bit suspicious to you as your gut became unstable, but you took your leave out the bridge without worry.

 

Trying to keep your cool. You march steadily to Thrawn’s office. Keeping your eyes forward, walking and coming to the door. They slide open as you stepped forward. As the door closes behind you, rather quickly. The room appeared a bit darker than it used to. There were more holographic paintings and sculptures on each side of the room. Thrawn turns his seat forward to you. Not looking very happy. You became distraught.

 

“Just as I predicted. Front and center (Y/L)!” He commands in an icy ton. This upset you as you begin to lose your cool. Walking forward to his desk, he stands as he breaths in.

 

“Sir, I” Trying to speak “have findings of a Rebel tracking beckon in the southern regions of-”

 

“The Barjic sector. I know. I already have the information that I picked up with the scanners, I spotted an old model used during the Republic. I already knew why you came here.” He walks away from the desk. “You came to report on your findings, only to be too late.” He walks to your left. Hands behind his back as the air gets dense. He probably heard the rumors being spread. He didn’t take a liking to this new found information on a Naval ship. Something that the Empire doesn’t enjoy. You just had that gut feeling that he know’s more that no one else should.

 

You stood still as he glides close to your back, and puts his hands on your waste.

 

“Did anyone tell you to wear this suit?” He questions raising an eyebrow. Curving his hands up and down your suit slowly. Trembling next to his uniform.

 

“Governor Pryce. She. Made me wear it to” Clearing your throat “To see my dedication into being your personal bodyguard.” Stuttering in some parts as you try to speak. You didn’t move.

 

“Not if you’re a naughty girl.” Whispering in your ear sent shivers down your spine. He possibly already figured it out that the datapad was read by Pryce, but did she knew about the locations in the Unknown Regions? Or was this a test by Thrawn. Just so he could fuck with you? You felt nervous as you blush red.  

 

The Grand Admiral rubs his way to your breasts to squeeze them. Moaning out loud, you feel yourself heat up. How did he figure it out so fast? You knew not to underestimate him, and took everything he was throwing at you. He unzips the suit revealing your tits. Twisting your nipples. The room got more dense as the heat goes straight to your lower body.

 

He lets one hand slide down your belly to your clit. Rubbing in circles, your body let’s loose and melt into his motion. Your back on his chest letting him play with your body. After a few moments of intimacy, he slams your upper body on the desk. Taking off half of your suit to see your pussy wet.

 

“Are you a naughty girl?” His calm voice turning in more of a snarl.

 

“Yes I am sir!” You mumbled with your face buried on the white desk. He smacks your ass, creating a wave of energy in your body once again. “I am a naughty girl!” Releasing part of your face to yell. “Please teach me a lesson! I need to be punished!”

 

“Are you sure?” He questions. “I do not think you need a punishment. You need a lecture.” He squeezes your bare ass, smoothing out the redness on your cheeks.

 

You see him reach over you. He opens a drawer and what looks like you didn’t want to see. It was a buttplug, and what looks like a remote control. Closing the draw, you look over to see him use your pussy as lube. He licks the metallic looking vibrator like a delicious treat. You mewl in pleasure as he slips it in your wet hole. It wasn’t as big as Thrawn’s dick, but it sure did fill you in nice and easy.

 

“My goodness, still so tight? Interesting.” He ponders. He pumps and twists it all around your tight walls. It didn’t feel all the way in, but he was able to poke it on your asshole. Your eyes widen as you see it fill halfway in. Oh my force did it feel full. You look again to see it all the way in your ass.

 

Thrawn flips you on your back zipping you back up. Feeling disappointed, his face didn’t read anything. You see him prowl on top of your heavy breathing. Feeling your breasts smooths the fabric up and down, you close your eyes as he feels everything on your body. Looking back up to him, he spreads your legs apart.

 

“Now let’s see how you react.” He smirks while his glowing eyes focused on your lower fabric. Taking the remote, he turns on a switch. “What is your motive?”

 

“What?” You question with your tired eyes.

 

“What is YOUR motive?” He repeats with a bit more anger.

 

“To protect you sir.” You replied as you feel the anal toy fumble inside you. You squirm underneath the lowest vibration.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Eyebrow lifted.

 

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.” You look down to where he was looking. He forcefully grabs your chin. He was very close to your face. Your heart beats with more force.

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” His deep voice growling. You moan as your hole begins to tighten. His deep silky voice turned you on so much that you feel your wet pussy on the fabric. “You still lack discipline. So your lesson is, name one of the planets that were on the datapad? There are some planets that are not on the map in the Unknown Regions. I have taken the liberty of testing your knowledge. Name a planet that’s real, or fabricated.”

 

“A planet, that’s real or fake?” Whispering and squinting your eyes.

 

“Speak up.”

 

“Um, U’Rindil’ka!” Your (e/c) brighten as you feel a soft warmth in your body. “Ahhh…” The buttplug vibrates on low underneath you. It felt great. He looks at you deliciously.

 

“Incorrect.” He smiles with your torment.

 

Your head was thrown back as you feel yourself come. You were in your own world. He takes his right hand and smacks your face. It wasn’t with full force, but something to snap you back.

 

“PAY ATTENTION!” He raises his voice.

 

“Wait. That’s wrong!?” Rubbing your cheek.

 

“Yes! now name another one. This one should be easy. Kuuki.”

 

“That’s a real planet. With the main species being Kuuj.”

 

He rubs your clit from your fabric. “Correct.” You bite your lip as he moves in circles with his thumb. “Name the capital of the Unknown Regions.”

 

“Csilla! You own home!” You feel him getting faster. You start moaning out loud. A little too loud as he puts his palm to your lips to shushes you in your right ear.

 

“Are you sure?” He teases, licking your earlobe.

 

“Yes sir!” Muffled

 

Your head drops as your eyes look at his. Your eyes drift to different parts of the room, thinking as he lifts up his hand from your mouth. “The Capital of the Ascendancy.” You find it hard to believe that it was correct, but you had to compliment their achievements.

 

He kisses your cheek “Correct. You’ve partially completed the task.” You find his eyes deep into your soul, and full of lust.

 

“Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?” His voice became smoky. You nod your head as he kisses you deeply on the mouth.

 

In his mouth quavering “Yes sir.” kissing him still. You feel him rub even more as you moan into his mouth. Possibly to muffle the noise. He sneaks his hand into your suit by unzipping part of it, rubbing your clit felt the best when it’s not leather blocking it. He inserts two fingers into your wet hole. Feeling it more with the butt plug in. He presses the button on medium, but holy shit did it not feel medium. Your whole face went red as he inserts another digit. Moaning ever so beautifully, you feel yourself almost on edge.

 

You squirt into his hand. Just cumming was amazing with something up your ass. That and it didn’t last long.

 

Thrawn twists you onto your belly, taking off your suit once more. Unzipping to see your wet pussy, you see him smile in triumph. Feeling you ass being pushed around as he wiggles to metal toy out, leaving you with a stretched asshole.

 

Hearing your comlink go off. You immediately snapped back to reality. Getting off the desk and trying to stand up. You answer it.

 

“Lieutenant (Y/L) reporting.” Trying to sound normal. 

 

“Ma’am. I have located a signal and I need some assistance.” It was Remi. Her high voice coming through, it was in distress.

 

“I’ll be on my way immediately.” Turning it off. You turn your head to Thrawn wiping the toy with a white cloth. When did he leave? Was he that sneaky? You didn’t question anything else, and left your superior to him maybe not finishing you.

 

Putting back on your leather suit. You fixed everything that you had in a hurry. Walking quickly to the door. He walks with you.

 

“Although you have taken the punishment. I’d still expect you to have full treatment with your subordinates, and be on time with the schedule that I’ve provided for you.” He spoke as he takes your hands and gives you the toy along with the remote.

 

“Uhh-”

 

“Keep it. It was cheap.” Saying in a sweet voice.

 

“Really? Thanks.” A bit confused, pressed to button to open the door. You saluted. “I will report back when we find more information on the scanners.” You replied and fasted pasted to the hallway. Thrawn closes the doors, as you hide it in your pockets.

 

Coming to your room again. You just put the device on the dresser instead of throwing it on the bed. “I really need to stop abusing technology. I should be ashamed.” Laughing a little and turning back to go to your next destination.

* * *

 

  **Basiclly, your a slutty Mara Jade, just without being force sensitive. Unless you look like her, please get cast as her! We need her to finally become canon! I mean we got Thrawn. Why not Mara? Please Disney!! GIVE US OUR BAD BITCH BACK! that's the hastag #Bringourbadbitchback**

 

**Let's get that shit trending!**


	8. Rewarding Excellence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again, Khara’s back, tell a friend.
> 
> Yep and in this one was just a joy to write. It’s hot, it’s sexy, and it has the best damn lesbian writing ever!! LOL. I’m just so proud of this. It’s beautiful trash! The Trashlord has bestowed you with this glorious trash fiction! Enjoy my trash heep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also still sex. Just as another warning for those who didn't get the memo. You're welcome.

After hurrying yourself to the bridge. You rushed through the other officers to find her rescanning the asteroid field again. There are two other officers surrounding her. Just looking at her, you knew something was up. Her short blonde bob tangled but also brushed out to make it look as if it were back in place.  

 

“Report.” You commanded as she looks at you in the eyes that you’ve seen before. It’s those types of eyes that were inappropriate. Did the other officers see it? Let’s hope not. The two officers leave her and you see her gain her composure.  

 

“We’ve, failed to conclude that the sensors were nothing but smuggler sensors.” Her high voice sounding disappointed. 

 

“Well if that’s the case, then you didn’t fail. The Rebels are doing so much just to hide themselves that they’d think that we’d never figure it out. So this isn’t a failure, but rather, a new discovery.”

 

You spoke openly like an actual lieutenant. Taking a hand onto her shoulder, her eyes on you. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Warm grin and everything, she grins back. 

 

Hearing Remi’s comlink ring. She answers it. “Neimann reporting.” 

 

“Report to my office immediately. That goes the same for (Y/L), bring her.” Thrawn’s voice sounding not very pleased. 

 

“Uh- yes sir.” Remi’s voice going higher after she ended the transmission. Both of you looked at each other in worry. 

 

What was this? This didn’t sound pleasant.    

 

Your shift ended early for today after you looked at the time displayed on the floor that you were on 1200. You escorted her to his office as she looked nervous as to what he’s going to do. 

 

Opening the door, you find him sitting at his desk, reviewing the sensor that Remi found on a hologram. “Come on in ladies.” He said as he turns off the monitor. “Sit down Neimann.” She did as she was told, she sits in the chair next to you. He gestures you to come next to him. 

 

“Do you know why I called you in?” Thrawn told her as Remi’s face drained of life. You kept your eyes on her as she looked like she was about to cry. 

 

“You called me about the sensors. Only used for smugglers, and I have failed to locate another signals in the asteroid field.” She tells him as her breathing starts rasping. You calmly walked next to her. She looks at you and goes back to Thrawn.

 

“Not only that, but the model they’ve used previously have been removed. I had men able to remove the device and able to locate anything else on the scanners. In other words, you have completed the task at hand.” He said congratulating her. Remi’s face lights up as he compliments her creativity. She smiles shyly.

 

“Thank you sir. I didn’t know if it was necessary.” Pushing back her hair behind her ear. 

 

“It’s crucial to your performance on this ship.” He stands up from his seat and slowly walks to you. “If you haven’t found the sensor, I would have someone else have their reward.” He goes up close to you and whispers something in your ear.  _ Fuck her _ . 

 

Snapping his fingers, you hesitate a little but you do as he say’s and sit on her lap in the armrest chair. She blushes madly as you feel her hot face. Remi shivers under you. Allowing you to feel her on her body. 

 

“This is your reward.” Your husky voice slipping out as her green eyes widen with lust. Slipping your slender fingers in her hair and touching her tiny breasts. You touch your lips with hers. She soon had her hands on your ass. Just kissing her slowly made her moan in your mouth. Thrawn was just enjoying what was going on. Is this what she really wanted? Then that was the reason, she was horny, but you thought of who to blame, Tryillia. That bitch. Super sneaky bitch, you bet she fucks Thrawn too!

 

Removing her belt and setting it aside. Then Sliding your hands under her small frame of a uniform. Twisting her small nippels underneath her bra. You bring your other hand inside of her trousers. Feeling the fabric, it looked as if it was already wet. Guess that settles the mystery. Rubbing her clit in circles, she moans in your mouth. You then kiss her jawline, moaning. 

 

Thrawn then circles what’s happening. Stopping you by putting a hand on your face and gesturing you to stop. 

 

“Stand up.” He quietly told Remi. You both stand up as he goes to kiss her hungrily, her eyes widen then shuts immediately afterwards. Letting her melt into the Grand Admiral. Then goes to you and pushes you on the desk. Remi walks carefully next to you as Thrawn puts her next to you. She whimpers next to you as Thrawn takes off her uniform. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Her little matching pink with purple trim set just made her adorable to you. For Thrawn, it meant to tease her. He rubs on her panties seeing her cute face turn sexy. 

 

She moans in her mouth to cover any noise to leak outside. You sit up and lean next to her ear. “It’s fine. The walls aren’t paper thin.” You quietly tell her as she felt relief. You unclasp her small bra, looking at her small boobs. You rub them smiling. “Aw. Your boobs are so cute.” You dreamly tell her while throwing the bra on the side of the desk. 

 

Thrawn takes off her panties leaving her full nude on his desk, throwing them next to the bra. He inserts two fingers inside of her. Remi’s head tilts back as he inserts another finger, hearing the sound of nothing but wet cum. He soon fucks her with his fingers. Leaving you alone with nothing, you watch him have his way with her til she cums, his takes his fingers out of her pussy the turns to you. “Open.” He commanded, opening your mouth. He inserts the wet fingers into your mouth, tasting Remi’s salty juices. He turns to you and takes off your bodysuit. “You didn’t think I’ll leave you out?” He giggles and mockingly regrets that statement. You laughed a small laugh. He unzips your bodysuit, letting your tit’s poke out. Pinching your nipples like what you did to Remi. 

 

She get’s on top of the desk and goes to you and the Chiss. She helps you take off your bodysuit as well as Thrawn taking off your boots and setting them off to the side along with your suit. Now Thrawn had both of you naked and in front of him. The room was chilli. Your nippels as well as Nemi was stiff. 

 

“Down on your knees, both of you.” He commanded. Coming down to his knee level. Both you and Remi tugged down his pants and see his erection pop out. Remi’s eyes went in overdrive of excitement. 

 

“Kriff your big!” She rightfully told him. He smirked at her compliment. 

 

“Thank you Neimann.” Going in first, she flicks her tongue on the tip of his purple dick. You go to the side of his cock, letting your lips press the sides. Letting him moan in his mouth, knowing that you were teasing him. Remi goes and starts deep throating his cock. Surprised you felt jealous that she could suck his dick better. Just looking at her, she was a natural. Thrawn was surprised as well. He’s biting his bottom lip. You closed your lips and she let’s go to breath. You go for it and started sucking. You of course went deeper than Remi, she looks away and back to you in surprise of what you can do. You took both of your hands and started using that as leverage. His hand was in your hair. Combing it, and keeping your hair out of your face. 

 

Soon, he couldn’t resist and he takes both of his hands and pushes you further til your eyes started tearing. You also looked at the corner of your eye to see Remi touching herself. He then throat fucks you like he did in the last forty hours. You feel yourself choking on his cock. Not letting your head go. Faster and faster you look into his lustful red glowing eyes piercing down onto yours. You look down to see saliva dripping down, some falling to the floor as his cock hits the back of your throat. He let’s go of you finally. Breathing heavy and pumping his now wet cock. Remi was just enjoying the show and wanted his cock so bad that she was already fingering herself. 

 

You moved away from his cock and let Remi take his cock and she did. She crawls and takes his whole cock in her mouth while you sat back and relaxed also rubbing your clit in circles, letter her taste him. She then mimics the same thing you did to his dick. By grabbing his cock with both hands and pumping and sucking. She was doing good with a dick that size. She takes his cock out of her mouth for a second to ask a question. 

 

“Let me guess, ten inches?” She asks him about his dick size. He looks down at her.

 

“Correct. That is the correct length; fully erect.” He answers her question as she goes back to deep throating. She almost chokes with a cock that size. It really was up to her gag reflexes. It succeeds and half of his dick was inside her throat. He then takes her head and her eyes go wide when he makes her go faster. You then go faster as you start fingering yourself as well. All of your fingers made sloppy sounds coming inside your cunt. 

 

He then makes a long loud grunt as he pops his cock out of her mouth. His transparent green cum dripping from his cock. He then takes off his clothing as well and tosses his tunic onto this big chair. Then his boots then his pants. Leaving everyone nude. You sat on the desk as you move some of the stuff out of the way. You also thought about if you and Remi would need lub. Peeking over to your right side, opening a drawer and scan to see only a small bottle of lube that almost looked half empty. That didn’t matter. Lube was better to use. 

 

Thrawn let’s Remi sit on the desk and lay down. He grabs the lube that you pulled out. “Thank you.” He puts a small amount on his large dick. “I think this will be your first Chiss cock?” He tells Remi and let’s out a high pitched giggle “This should be fun.” He smiles. Grabbing her lower body to next to his cock. He then looks at her. “Have you been taking your mandatory birth control?” He blankly asks her before innercorse. 

 

“Um, yes sir.” She replies to him. He then takes his cock and pokes it at her entrance. 

 

“Good” He then allows only his tip to go in “It might be a bit too big. Tell me when it’s really hurting, alright?” He says to her as her head threw back as he goes in slowly. 

 

“Ah kriff! Stop stop stop.” She pleases only for his dick to go in deeper. She then screams as her whole body collapse in pleasure. “Ah- I can’t...ha, ah!” She moans as Thrawn puts his free hand onto you and starts rubbing your clit, and starts inserting his big fingers inside of you. You moan out loud along with Remi. Synchronizing the movements of him thrusting inside of her while all of his fingers were inside of you. 

 

Your body was on fire at this point and his fingers were just getting started. He goes faster inside of you and stopped fucking Remi. You arch your back as your cry out an orgasm. Squirting inside his hand. He releases his hands from your hole and he takes his cock out of Remi. She then relaxes a little, letting her tiny hole heal. It looked as if her’s was bleeding as well from how red her cunt was.

 

Scooting to the edge of the desk and letting your legs dangle. Thrawn takes more of the lube and uses the last bit of lube left. Then tosses it onto the chair along with his cloths. Spreading the lubricant all around his giant cock. He then inserts his dick inside you slowly. It hurt for a bit, but knowing that you fucked him. It’d be easier to fuck his big dick. It worked, your body then lets loose and your body shuts down to only the feeling of his dick. 

 

“You're still so tight! Ktat!” He cursed as he goes faster. Enjoying your tiny pussy. Lifting your left leg, your moans get louder as he pounds your hole. Turning to the right, you feel everything around you get blurry as he turns to see Remi sit on the chair. Guess she gave up on his dick? Thrawn stops abruptly when he sees her sitting there, masturbating alone. 

 

“Come back here.” He curls his index finger as a gesture for her to come to you and Thrawn. She does and she get’s off the seat and he has her get on top of you. 

 

“I don’t know if I can still take it.” She tells him about how big it was. “It still hurts...so”

 

“That’s alright.” He brings her ass far into the air. Allowing him to see everything. Her arms balancing and trapped you but alas, you knew that this was about to get interesting. Letting her legs lay comfortable on his shoulders. He starts eating her out, as well as taking one arm and putting his dick back inside of you. Multitasking of just the best threesome you could ever have. The last threesome you had was boring and didn’t bring you any pleasure so you faked it for some of the officers. 

 

The moans of both you and Remi played out like a symphony. Such mewls made Thrawn moan into her cunt. His tongue just playing with her folds. He knew both of you were close, he then starts poking his tongue inside her cunt and good thing there was no blood and so was yours. No blood!

 

He thrusts faster and you cried out louder. Remi whined as she was about to come as well. When it did, it hit you good. You start seeing stars as Thrawn comes inside you. Then taking his limp dick out of you. As well as seeing Remi’s cum dripping out of her, landing on your legs. 

 

You exhausted wiped the cum off of you as well as Thrawn’s. He sets her to the side as you try to get up. Thrawn lends a helping hand and you were on your feet.

 

“OH my STARS! That was fantastic.” Remi told both of you, as she puts back on her underwear. You got off and do the same. 

 

After a few minutes of getting dressed and wiping off cum. The room only buzzing with lights and the vacuum of space. With the rubbing of your bodysuit being put back on. You zipped it back up and checked in a reflected painting to see if anything was out of place. So far, only your tears needed to be wiped. Doing so, you took a white tissue from your pocket and start removing the stretches. 

 

Going back to see Thrawn and Remi talking.  Remi looks over to you but snaps her head back to Thrawn’s. You laugh a little, knowing that this was the best sex she could ever have. That or maybe, she had. Thinking about what you thought before about how Remi might be involved with some relationship with Tryillia. You really didn’t have a definitive answer. So you smiled warmly as you look to Thrawn. 

 

“This does not leak to anyone. That is a direct order.” He sternly states to both of you. 

 

“Yes sir.” Remi and you saying in unison. 

 

“Thank you for coming. You are dismissed.” Thrawn says directly before sitting up while you and Remi walk out of his dimly lit office. He looks back to see the door close before going to his desk and opening up artwork for him to study.

 

The day was just getting started with you and Remi. Knowing that she found a missing piece that could solve the whereabouts of the Rebel base. She felt proud and seeing her much more happier made you happy as well. Getting to do something that nice for her was just a pleasure. 

 

The rest of the crew we able to get their assignments completed, including some of the southern canon operators were finishing up their shift. You see one of the officers hadn't checked the stabilizers. So you were the one that had to recheck the stabilizers, and stable the hyperdrive. Even if your shift was done and over with. You still had to make sure the ship was in check. It wasn’t that long of a day to you, only the one where you got intimate with your Grand Admiral and Remi.    
  


The day dreaming only got started. 


	9. Exercise with Benefits and Room for Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is your official day of becoming Thrawn's bodyguard. It's time for a steamy test and a dose of reality that would make Eminem say snap back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was halfly written back in February I think, this was also written after Through Imperial Eyes aired.

**Thrawn……..Stop being a sexy muther fucker for ONCE!! After that episode with Kallus. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much he works out. HOLY SHIET! Thrawn. You got muscles DAYUM! He get’s all the bitches….Oh sorry the chapter! Here’s a chapter that was based on that episode, just without Kallus and some of the main characters. I’m doing something that is both canon and legends so, I’m combining elements from both stories. Enjoy! (Side note: This was written after Through Imperial Eyes aired, that and it took me awhile to get back into writing. So enjoy the added stuff!)**

* * *

 

After the day was finished. You headed straight to report anything that might of been out of place to Thrawn. It was good he didn’t want to fuck you again for today, that and might raise even more suspicions. He wasn’t in the mood to fuck, so you weren’t bothered. You understood his boundaries and limits, and having him all to yourself was a bit selfish. You did have Remi have sex with him along with you. Something inside you was burning with a desire to put the Chiss on the tip of your fingertips and make you his, but this desire will soon come back.

 

Going to your quarters exhausted, then undressing out of your uncomfortable old bodysuit at the door, even taking off your boots and throwing them next to the door. Walking to your dresser and picking out a fresh pair of panties due to yours covered in cum. So it wasn’t very comfortable wearing something soaked at the very least, you had worn soaking wet panties, but that was when you were younger. You knew better than to wear gross panties with cum all over it. Sometimes wearing normal underwear within the suit wasn’t suitable for quick sex, making you take a mental note. Then slipped into your soft nightgown, climbing into your comfy bed, throwing the sheets over your head in exhaustion and getting a good night's rest.

 

You woke up a few minutes before your alarm could go off. Clock reading 0550 in bright red. You got at least eight hours of sleep, so that was enough for you to get up, get ready and early for today. With bumbling energy, you stretched while yawning and got out of bed to put on your bodysuit. This time. This was the day you're permanently assigned to be Thrawn’s bodyguard. Butterflies fill your stomach as you get ready.

 

Stepping out of the steaming hot shower, taking a towel from the rack to get dry. After finishing with your hair, then walking out of the bathroom to find and cleaned up a bit of your bodysuit. You take a quick smell at your bodysuit and your nose scrunched up at the smell of your suit “Ah kriff!” disgusted. It’s not smelt pleasant in a while because the fabric is inside mostly polyester and outside, leather, so maybe asking to order a new bodysuit would be better, or not seeming so bad to ask for one. The smell let the nostalgic feel to you that just won’t go away. This suit has been with you through night and day, hunting and killing. Ah the memories.

 

However, you had forgotten how to clean the inside of your suit, but you have only worn your Imperial Naval uniform for so long that wearing your bodysuit wasn’t necessary. Cleaning the outside was easy for one thing, but inside was a different story. Blood stains that were on the outside of the suit was barely visible but was easy to clean because it was thick fabric. So after tons of spraying down some disinfected. You put on the bodysuit and got yourself dressed and ready.

 

Opening the bathroom drawer to pull out your makeup bag. Feeling like putting on some of your favorite makeup, that being a soft neutral smokey eyeshadow, and a pale purple lip gloss and perfume to make the day more better. You decide to leave your hair down for the day, there was no missions to do for the day. So grabbing your birth control and slipping it into your pocket and heading out the door. Smelling the air happily, you feel the day just being your friend. Seeing some officers wake up to get to their stations made you feel the day couldn’t get any better. An orderly ship with an extraordinary Grand Admiral.

 

You were checked in by Trylllia, like always and she seemed to be in a good mood for some odd reason. So you never bothered her by asking any questions about her day. Even though that Remi situation thing was really starting to get under your skin all of a sudden. It wasn’t like you wanted to know. It’s that you have a connection to someone like Remi and seeing her with that women really made your skin crawl. It’s kind of ironic. Seeing both of you and Remi really knew how much someone on top of you could be so...hot?

 

“Your suit has been looking more spiffy today?” She smiled and asked you in her nasally voice, possibly from smoking.

 

“What do you mean?” You replied with another question, she raises her left eyebrow.

 

“Do you ever get tired of wearing that old suit? I know that it must be comfy but the inside must be difficult to clean after missions.” She replied with ease in her voice. So she is in a good mood, like a mood that cannot be ruined with just simple questions that you refused to answer to get the day started.

 

“No actually, I find this suit reminiscent of my past days.” You answered her with ease in your voice as well. Keeping the situation out of the eyes of other Imperials during inspection.

 

“Pfft, you know nothing of old age deary.” She huffed playfully. “What I mean is, if it doesn’t bother you. I could order you a new suit for your missions. Who knows what systems has you on the wanted list?”

 

You shrugged in agreement. She was right on that, having to do missions meant that you were a wanted criminal, but the Empire allowing you in the Navy meant that you had special duties for higher ups. “You are right Ma’am.” Smiling warmly at her, and her smiling back.

 

“Guess I should let you go, I’ll put in an order in case yours gets somewhat damaged.” She puts her hands on your shoulders. “Now keep your mood up, your now the Grand Admiral's bodyguard.” You smiled big at her, her red lips smiling at you, her orange hair in a nice bun. Then releases the small pressure.

 

“Um. Thank you ma’am.” You walked to the door, the officers looking at you regularly. You saluted her and she saluted back. Then strutting out the room.

 

After that was done and over with. You went to the mess hall and only got a small breakfast. The coffee you had was strong, and you mostly lost your appetite because of it. That shit really made you hyper. So you ate everything in less than ten minutes and you were out the door.

 

You wanted to do something that would make you calm yourself. So why not pay a visit to Thrawn?

 

He wasn’t in his office, but something was off. The room was bare, so you ended up going to another place where he might be. You talked to some officers as to where he was, they said that we was in his training area. He had a training area?

 

“Thank you as well sir.” You said to the man as you left, he salutes back and you marched to where the location was by other officers.

 

It was at the highest area in the Star Destroyer, the area where it was strictly for higher ups only. You felt your heart pound a bit in paranoia. Feeling as if a trooper would ask you to leave, again getting flashbacks of you heading to Thrawn’s office.

 

Going into the elevator and slowly opening it up to a trooper at a door, this must be where his office was. You’ve talked to the officer, and he said that he switched his office location to the highest ranking office. He did say that Thrawn just got the Chimarea from it’s last Admiral. The question is, how many troops came and moved everything to his new location in one night? So many questions.

 

You walked closer to the trooper and heard...grunts...you walked slowly to the stormtrooper, his rank and the Seventh Fleets symbol on its shoulder pad. “Halt. State your business.” The man said to you.

 

“I’m here to see the Grand Admiral sir.” You replied.

 

“Oh so you're Lieutenant (L/N), The Grand Admiral was just talking about you in his office to me. Giving you permission to be his bodyguard after his last predecessor.” He said to you in a kind manner.

 

You blush as you fell even more for Thrawn. “Well that was sweet of him.” You sheepishly smiled.

 

“Excellent. Now I need your code cylinders.” He opened his hand to you.

 

You looked at it, then going back to the trooper and not your heart. “Oh YES. Here.” You slipped your hand in your pocket to find your code cylinders, still in you pocket. You thought that they would have fallen out by now since you never bothered to empty your pockets at times. You felt your birth control and then found it. You gave him the cylinder and he opens the door for you. Hearing a beep. “Thank you.” You said as he nods and you walked in. The door closed quickly behind you, you hear something that just made you more curious. Peeing to your left to see an open door. Hearing clunking noises and droids? Peering over your head and on your left. You saw Thrawn. Sparing?

 

Your eyes drift quickly to his black tank top, oh my stars he looked so sexy in that tank top, and his legs. Oh how you wish you could take him over and fuck him so badly. Your jaw immediately dropped. Sneaking in and seeing his fighting moves, his moves making you really horny. You wanted to just tackle him and fuck him hard. Then realizing that you're wearing your bad panties. So you had no problem letting them get wet. He turns his head to you and you stopped what you were doing, which was having your right hand in between your legs. Flushing a bright red. You take it away from your legs and stood to see him knock down his droids.

 

“Over code: Rukh!” He commanded the two droids and they hummed deeply their shut down. Who was Rukh? Was it his last bodyguard? So many questions. “Lieutenant (Y/L) come here. Front and center.” He commanded you, snapping a bit of you out of cluttered mind. You did as he told you too, marching to him and stood up straight and at attention.

 

You marched with a smirk on your face. “Yes sir?” You asked.

 

“Spar with me.” He asked you. You felt your face freeze. Spar? With him. Your face unfreezes. “Yes sir, I will.” You replied in a playfully quaint tone. He walked over to his brachet and tosses you a metal staff. You gave it a few twirls to warm up a bit. “I’m a bit rusty on staff combat, so this should give me a boost.” You said with a hint of confidence, feeling like being able to spar with him would get you back into the game.

 

“You seem high in you spirits?” Thrawn asked you as he gets to his stance and so did you.

 

“Of course, I get to spar with you.” You replied happily. Both of you stood there for a few seconds, then breaking the silence as you then made the first move, your hair moves back as your movements lands you to go back to avoid his attacks. The hits going to his upper body, blocking his and you ended up with a bit of a pattern. You didn’t concentrate on the spar, but rather his muscles in his tank top. Just trying your best to defend yourself, feeling yourself back into a wall every now and then.

 

A few minutes passed, and you were already getting tired. Your lungs burning in your chest. Breathing heavily as you begin to feel your forehead sweat. Was he that strong, he wasn’t exhausted or anything. Thrawn was fast. You still kept your spirits up and your mood strong. So maybe as a distraction. You decide to flirt with him a bit as you hit his lower regions to stun him. “My my, you are a strong opponent.” You cockily said to him, smiling as you stood still for a bit, and hand on your hip. He did the same, he smirked.

 

Then he came to your lower region, not concentrating on the spar but you focused more on his arms. All of a sudden, he sweeps your legs and you landed on your bum and back with a thud. “OW!” You yelled. The staff swings out of your hands as you rubbed your behind, then he tackles you without the staff. You froze.

 

“Flirting doesn’t work in combat, nor does it work on me.” He said to you sternly. You felt angry for being defeated, he didn’t go easy on you when you said that you wanted to brush off your staff work. Trying to break the tension, you happily places your lips onto his. He kissed back slowly, something seeming off when he kissed you back.

 

Letting go of the kiss slowly, your eyes fluttering open. Both of you smiled. Also not realizing your legs were wrapped around his waist. So you let them go but it was too late, he flips you on your stomach, locking your arms around your back. Just out of tension and anger you spat out. “Please sir, fuck me.” You yelled to him. He pauses.

 

He smirked, releasing his hold on your arms. Turning you back over, his red eyes fixed on you. “You do need a good fuck for being such a naughty girl.” He seductively said to you. Making you feel extra wet. You bit your lip then wrap your arms around his neck and leans him to your lips, kissing him with tongue. His large hands drift around your body, opening up your enclosed bodysuit. Hearing the zipper pull down and the cold air brushing against your skin. Your forehead felt a bit cold as well, but your core was on fire from pleasure. You put your hands on his rock hard body, he takes yours hands away gently and he takes it off. Oh my stars was he perfect, absolutely perfect. You couldn’t take your hands off his beautiful body.

 

Both of you were on the ground kissing, he takes his other hand and puts both your arms above your head. “Keep them there for me please.” He said politely to you, you happily let them stay. His hands tightly squeezing your wrists. Then releasing them as his cold blue hands move to your breasts, seeing his lips suck on your nipple. Gasping a bit, you looked to your right to see the door still wide open. Letting the whole galaxy see your arousal. Guess no one can enter his office under his orders. You mewl a bit as you felt him take another but, nibbling on them. Your rock hard body as well squirms around underneath him.

 

His cold hands smooth down to your waist, the zipper unzipping more by itself, expanding the fabric as the zipper reaches your lower stomach. Revealing your four pack. Your eyes closed and let the anger drift away. Not realizing it, your arms drift back to your waists. Thrawn quickly removes the sleeves and pins them back hard. “Did I tell you to let your arms down?” He sternly said to you.

 

“Oh no sir.” You replied back, trying to give him that respect, which is what instantly hits in your heart. He slips off your black boots, tossing them to the side as well as the rest of your bodysuit, leaving you with your bad underwear on. “So you did come prepared?” He raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps this needs to be justified.” You look to see him open a floor tile to your right. He presses a button and you felt a grip around your wrists. Looking up to try and see that they were blue holo cuffs.

 

He pulls down your panties. Letting him see you fully naked. He was just right on top of you. “Look at you, so nude just for me.” He cooed as he flips you to your stomach. “Sit up.” He commanded. You did as you were told and he walked in front of you. He got on his knees as well, his erection popping in front of you. You licked your lips in pure avarice. “Do you know why you lost?” He asked you in a candor manner.

 

“No sir, I don’t.” You replied as you then got hit with a dose of reality. “I know that I didn’t try my hardest to succeed.”

 

“And the fact that I gave you an obvious opening, but you were so cooped up with observing my sex appeal and not my actions.” He sternly says still. Then grabbing your cheeks, pressing them together. “You really do need to improve greatly.”

 

He was absolutely right, you're hypocrites were shown. You didn’t know how to focus on the battle, all you focused on was his gorgeous body. “It’s your fault you're so sexy!” You spat at him, only to get a slap to the cheek. Feeling the slap pulsate.

 

“You need discipline young lady, and you're not going to earn my respect with that attitude. Do you know who you're talking to?” He told you in a chide voice.

 

You pondered long and hard. Feeling like absolute shit. He was a high ranking officer. Most of the higher ups that hired you were very lenient on your missions. You’d often take your sweet ass time to complete them. Krennic was definitely the one to let you off your leash and get lost.

 

And what have you don’t to earn his respect? Nothing. That’s right. Your heart sank as you felt it break in half, you don’t know whether or not you love him, or you're just so attached to him. Now you’ll definitely have to reteach what you have been taught for Thrawn if you want to earn his respect. That reality check was the boost to help you improve your mistakes. Mold you into an amazing fighter.

 

Given the circumstances, you would do anything to go back in time to earn that level of respect from him from the very beginning that you laid eyes on Thrawn. You know damn sure that he wasn’t praising you, he was flirting with you. You’ve done nothing to earn his respect during your time on his ship. All you’ve done is complete simple tasks. Nothing special to him. Since this is a military ship, this wasn’t a playground and you're not a kid anymore. You had to give a level of command to each officers, they respect you back when they’ve earned it. You felt extremely guilty for trying your best to coerce your love.

 

“Lieutenant, I am speaking to you.” He snapped you back to reality.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I know that I can try and earn your respect. I’ve been a fighter on the streets most of my life. I’ve only learned how to kill by a retired bounty hunter. He was old and I wish I could do something to earn your respect for me. All I am to others is just a slut and a killer. I wanna be so much more than that!” You spat at yourself, beginning to debase yourself to him. Bringing you down a few pegs. He frowned a bit at your debase.

 

“Lieutenant, no need to bring yourself down. Just prove my point and I’ll reward you. Let me decrey you once I see your loyalty to me.” He said to you softly, soothing your cheek on the place he slapped you on. How could you not see this before?

 

You knew not to bring yourself down because you were wrong, you had to do something to correct your mistake and correct you must do. Thrawn opened his zipper and his large cock pops out. He places the tip on your lips. Letting the tip slip inside your mouth. Only fitting so much. “I know you can fit me in there. You sucked me off before, suck me off.” He commanded and you did. Opening your mouth as wide as you can stretch. Your purple lips now ruined by the saliva pouring from your mouth. Trying your best to bob your head and letting his cock slip inside your throat. He groans and grabs your head before he thrusts his cock inside your throat. Fucking your throat fast. Choking and closing your eyes, and feeling his glowing eyes on you.

 

Then releasing you moments later. “Good girl.” You swallowed. “Swallow it all, I don’t want to see a single drop.” You did as he said and licked from his balls to his tip. Getting all the juices and green cum from his glistening cock. “Such a pretty little bodyguard you are. You’ll be excellent protection.” He cooed at you, opening your eyes to see his glowing eyes on you, lustful and deep into your soul. Your heart begins to flutter at those eyes. The eyes of actual trust. You knew you wanted to make him feel good whenever, but he doesn’t have the time to fuck you willy nilly. It was time you earned your sex.

 

He moved to the right of you, doing a 180 and getting you on your knees for him. You knew what he was doing to you. You couldn’t help but know if you really were a masochist. Feeling your breath demure. Then elated as you soon felt his tip on your wet folds. “So wet for me, no wonder women love me.” You looked down and then back up as he gratuitously fills you in, hurting you.

 

“AHH! I CAN’T.” You cried out as his whole cock filled your small hole. “It’s so big!” Moaning out, red face, and impeccable with your tight hole.

 

Thrawn thrusts in you hard, his whole cock inside you. Feeling the veins across your wet muscles. His fingers digging in your ass as he thrusts at a slow pace, easing a bit of the pain before it turns into pleasure. He moves up a bit, and then thrusts at a normal pace. Moaning out and your knuckles turning red with your wrists inside the blue halo. Palms on the floor, then looking down to see Thrawn really going at you.

 

Your ass hitting his lower body, knowing it’s all inside you. “Such a kriffing little slut.” He sardonically grinded against his teeth, almost like a snarl. That snarl was hot. His hissing made you want him to go faster.

 

“Please Grand Admiral sir, fuck me faster.” You tried to say politely. He leans to your ear, his hand on your jaw.

 

“I’m glad you asked my permission.” He sweetly said as he obliges and fucks you fast. His pants must of dropped a bit, you can hear slapping against his cold skin. Moaning more and more. He licked your ear lobe, breathing heavily against your hot skin. His breath was also cold.

 

Thrawn puts his other hand on your stomach, looking at the door again to see no one looking still. You felt super embarrassed with the door open. Maybe this was a metaphor to get you out of your comfort zone. Then realized that this may have been a trap, and he was the bait. No wonder he left his door open. He wanted to test you. See if you were worthy enough to be his bodyguard. He was sexy, and you knew it. He had every right to fuck you whenever he pleased, you couldn’t please him. Thrawn’s already hot as Musifar. Perfect voice, perfect body, perfect military officer, he was just flawless in every way imaginable.

 

Your body gives in and you had to lay your body down a bit, you felt a jolt of pain on your wrists. “These cuffs are motions sensored, if you bend too far down, the more shocks you receive.” Your arms were getting tired from getting fucked from behind. Then you felt your hole empty as you felt his cock on your cheeks and on your lower backbone.

 

Then your core heats up more, your vision begins to blur. “Please Grand Admiral sir, can I cum?!” You plead to him, hoping that being polite will get him to make you cum. He was too busy licking your neck.

 

“Oh? Already? Good girl. Being respectful to a higher ranking officer. I’m so proud of you.” He said in your ear. Then your heart pulls itself back together. He meant what he said, your eyes start to water in happiness. He thrust himself hard into you. Screaming out his name and with just a couple fast thrusts. Green cum spews from your hole. Then seeing stars as you orgasm. Tear streaks fell to your cheeks. Thrawn pulls his cock out, and turns off the holo cuffs. Feeling jubilant as you slop to the ground, letting the cum spill from your pussy.

 

Both of you breathed heavily. You wanted to lay on the ground for a while, your muscles tightening and hurting from the most amazing fuck you’d ever have. No BDSM could ever top what just happened. You needed to change and this was a wake up call for you to step up your game. Thrawn stands up and pulls his pants back up. “Up Lieutenant.” He commanded. You did as you were told and you sat up.

 

He grabbed a rag and wipes off the mess on the floor. He hands one to you and you helped him clean up the mess. After a couple seconds, a quick and easy finish. You felt a hand on your cheek again. “Such potential. Now I get to train you better and become the best assassin in the galaxy.” Your eyes light up and your confidence came back. He wipes off the tear streaks from your eyes. “No need to cry as well.” He kisses each of the tear streaks on each side. Giggling in your head.

 

You looked to the pile of your suit and boots. “Yes sir, no crying in war.” You said to him and sniffed.

 

“Good good. Now you're getting it.” He smiled confidently at you.

 

“Thank you sir!” You saluted but realized you're still nude. You hurry to your pile and get dressed.

 

“You need a better suit. I’ve taken the liberty of having an officer order you a new suit.” Thrawn said to you. Putting on your panties first.

 

“Tryillia?” You grumped a bit. “I know, my suit is old but this suit is everything to me.” You finished as you put your socks on and then the bodysuit next. Zipping it up and slipping your boots on.

 

“I know, but it’s time to retire it.” He puts a hand on your shoulder. You sighed and looked down.

 

“Maybe I do…” You admit, clearly not seeing the bigger picture. Now you’ve realized that all that they said was true about your suit. Your face could be everywhere if you don’t change your attire, now it’s time to retire. He walked out of the training room and headed to the door that was straight ahead, you followed behind him in and saw the largest room you could see. This was definitely bigger than the one you’ve seen when you were with Thrawn yesterday.

 

The same sculptures were in his room, all divided by race and culture. There was a large painting that hung above the bed. The bed was bigger and it had a darker wood finish. “Wow. This is better than your old room.” You said in awe. “Not that your old room was amazing, it’s just that the colors didn’t match very well.” What you said made his head turn to you. You turn your head back, face red again.

 

He giggled slightly. “Yes the room didn’t have matching color coordination, but this room matches everything.” He said in a lithe tone. You smiled at the fact that warm sentences made you love him even more. Then your pause for a bit. Thinking that if you have a crush on him, doesn’t that make it illegal for you to love an alien? His lurid voice made it difficult for anyone to not fall in love. No nadir as of now, but only novice of apprenticeship.

 

Thrawn left you standing there, not realizing he was taking the rest of his work out cloths off. You peep to his wardrobe and saw how large it was, and his large dick as well. You wanted to just suck him off again. Regardless of that lesson you just had.

 

Being respectful, you left his room to go to the bathroom to take your birth control and waited in his office for further details. You sat in the chair, seeing the artwork that was spread around the room. The door opened and he was dressed in his gorgeous white uniform. “Sir?” You said standing up.

 

“Sit.” He replied. You did and he walked over to his desk to turn on the holo projector. “I will explain to you your next assignment. I need you to investigate a small cell on this planet Lothal. I believe this was the planet that started the advancement of rebel cells in the outer rim.”

 

“From what I’ve heard. The rebels have tried their best to hide but I promise great results when I give you the information about these rebels.” You replied, the blue light exposing your vision in the dark room. “Or you want me to kill them.”

 

“No killing these rebels.” He showed you the photos on the hologram of Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper. “These are the ones you MUST not kill.”

 

“Why not?” You asked. “Why can’t I just kill them?” You were beginning to worry for him.

 

He brings up the system that you were in, the fleet was on Lothal. Must of been in lightspeed when you and Thrawn were fucking. “We have arrived a few seconds ago and that I need you to spy not kill. I have other plans for these rebels.” He said sardonically.

 

“Then I will do what I must.” You stood up in confidence you can do good for the Empire.

 

“Good Lieutenant. Follow my orders and you’ll succeed, if you don’t and you don’t recognize your mistakes. I’ll have no problem demoting you.” He pointed out in discipline.

 

You smirked evilly. “Don’t worry Grand Admiral. I will prove useful to you in this situation. I will gather as much information as you need.” The feeling of your heart booms as you felt an overwhelming amount of duty. He smirked back to you.

 

“Then I will drop you off immediately.”

* * *

**Apologies on the lateness! I didn’t realize that this story was getting super popular, still I thank you all for taking the time to read my smut. I was foolish to let this story go, the demands but overall birth control and confidence have made me do better for this story. I STILL don’t know how I’m going to end this story lol! I’m thinking about doing my own mini canon where I can like have both Legends and Canon. So maybe that’ll help hehe.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Star Wars, or Timothy Zahn related. If I were him back in '91 when he first wrote Heir to the Empire? The whole Rebels season 3 would be a whole lot different, REALLY different. This is all just for fun.


End file.
